Within Stagnant Waters
by LenRinTwin
Summary: Len seems to like Gumi, but with her being nervous all the time, he can't tell if she likes 'him'. When Rinto comes visit, his eyes takes a liking to her, and he does everything he can to take her as his own, knowing Len has feelings for her. From having a horrible past of fire to falling in love with the wrong twin. The fire is Ballistic (Within Ballistic Fire starts CH. 32)
1. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 1

Within Stagnant Waters

- GumiXLenXRin -

**She watched, and watched carefully. Children splashed around playfully, and **

**adults and teens sun-bathed. Yet, she just watched. **

**" Water. " Gumi whispered softly. The chlorine waved back and forth as if inviting **

**her in. More like mocking her. Gumi hated swimming. Her fear of drowning **

**haunted, and paranoided her mind. **

**" It won't happen again. " Echoed a blonde girl with a pink shade of sunglasses **

**perched ontop of her head. The girl grinned, then sipped her lemonade through a **

**silly straw. **

**" Rin, if I died by drowning, then- " Before Gumi finished her sentence she was **

**shoved into the pool by Rin's hand forcefully. Gumi stood up in the water shaking **

**her hair wildly. **

**" Rin! What the heck is your problem! I could've died! " Gumi scolding rinsing **

**her green hair out angrily.**

**" Chillax, Gimi, that's the shallow end. That's**_** three **_**feet. " She held her fingers **

**up. " Y-Yeah, so what? " Gumi's voice was shooken, and embarrassed as she **

**crossed her arms. Another wild splash tsunamied over Gumi's face. She heard **

**Rin growl in anger, then she stood up quickly.**

**" That was a dirty trick, Rin! " Gumi shouted. With a still blurred vision of aqua in **

**her sight, she could make out the silhouette of Rin. She reached down to help **

**her up, then Gumi smacked her hand away feircly.**

**" That really was a dirty trick, Rin! " She yelled. **

**" Ok, one, my name isn't Rin, and two, since when is water a " dirty " trick? " A **

**voice that didn't sound familiar to Gumi announced. She blinked several times, **

**then dried her eyes.**

**" Are you going to take my hand, or not, Gumi-chan? " Gumi squinted, then finally **

**made out the body. She wasn't Rin-no, not at all. She was actually a guy! Gumi **

**blushed, then took his hand. The second she was lifted from the water, she **

**slipped just on the edge of the pool, and crashed landed into Len's chest. She **

**winced, then looked around to see everyone stare in shock, and silence.**

**" Oh my gosh-I'm sorry! I slipped on the water-no, the edge, then it **

**was...slippery... " She apologized nervously as she still sat ontop of him. She **

**observed the dull expression on his face, then she flinched once she heard Rin's **

**voice.**

**" Gumi! Get off of my brother! " Rin pushed the green haired nemises off, then **

**went next to Len to pet his face gently. **

**" Are you alright, Len? " Rin asked curiously, and passionately. He rubbed the **

**back of his head with a blank, yet concerned look.**

**" I'll live... " He responded quietly. Almost everyone around the conversation **

**whispered cruel things about Gumi. She began to feel bad, then she stood up, **

**and Rin and Len's eyes followed.**

**" Oh, so um. You must be Len, Rin's brother-I-I mean twin. Nice to meet you. " **

**Gumi held her hand out, and bowed with her face low. Len glared at her hand, **

**then turned the other direction. **

**" Yeah... " He stood up, then walked away with Rin clinging to his arm. Once they **

**left the pool area, Gumi's smile, and arm dropped, along with her heart. **


	2. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 2

" Oh, what a pity-boo hoo! " An annoying voice echoed through Gumi's ear. She turned

around to hear the buzzing, and there behind her was Neru, the blonde, texting queen with

that one, long, side ponytail. She smirked at Gumi, then closed her phone loudly, causing

Gumi to flinch.

" Roomy bitch-just falling ontop of my man. " She growled. Gumi's eyes widend. Neru

flipped her hair.

" Listen, I don't care who you are, how old you are, or what you can do, but I swear if you lie a

hand on my Len, I'll smash your pretty face in, got it? Okay, thanks. "

Neru stepped away, then made a U turn sassily, and her hair whipped Gumi's cheek which

left a red mark. She stood there as the other pool members began to leave the area. Gumi

stared at her wet feet, then sighed once more. " I'm...sorry... " She spoke softly to herself.

Later that night, Gumi stepped out her bathroom

from a shower. She turned slightly to catch her own glimpse in the mirror, then she glanced

over at the damp tub. Her face still gleamed from having the satisfaction of a tub and not a 9ft

pool. She shrugged, then bounced on her bed, then spreaded her limps outwards, and

exhaled slowly. From under her pillow, she slid out a tiny, box device, then clicked it.

Her headphones rang, and glowed, then someone spoke through them.

" Hello? " A sweet voice answered almost as if she was busy. Gumi chuckled nervously.

" Hey, Rin! How are you...? " She asked. Rin took a while to respond, then spoke again.

" Oh-uh-I'm fine! What are you up to. Gumi? " She asked a littly more happily. Gumi's

muscles tightend, and she began to sweat a bit.

" Hey, actually, I wanted to ask if he was ok-your twin? "

" Yeah, he's alright. Just...nevermind-so you want to talk to him? " Rin asked loudly

sounding almost obvious as if she wanted someone to hear. Gumi freaked as she heard

footsteps approach Rin through the phone.

" N-NO! I dont want to speak to him-RIN! " Gumi yelled. A rustled and distorted sound

occured in the line, then a calmed voice answered.

" Hello...? " He asked. It was HIM. Gumi's faced flushed, and she sat up quickly.

" Oh-um-Hi, Rin-I-I mean Len! I TOTALLY didn't mean to call you your brothers name-I

mean sisters! Yeah! " She laughed nervously.

" Uh...huh... " Len said calmly, almost like a sigh. Gumi didn't reply for a while due to shaking

wildly, and Len didnt bother talking either.

" Listen- " They both began.

" No, you first... " Len offered almost with a light, and happy tone. Gumi cleared her throat.

" I'm sorry I sorta...hurt you today... " She apologized softly. Silence fell for a few minutes.

" Hurt me? What do you mean...? " Len's voice seemed more lively, and interested. Gumi's

chest cramped.

" I-I accidently tripped, and I landed on you at the pool! I'm a very clumsy person, and I-"

" Hold on... " Len began slowly, and clearly.

" The pool, you said? I never went to the pool today at all. " He confessed. Gumi's heart sank

this time, and she froze up. Is he trying to toy with her, or was he serious? Rin snatched the

phone quickly.

" Yeah, Len's not feeling well! Heh heh! Bye, Gumi! We'll talk tomorrow! " Rin hung up

without Gumi even saying goodbye. Gumi blinked several times, then put her headphones

down.

" Didn't go to the pool...? " She repeated to herself. Finally, she gave up, then clapped three

times, and her lamp switched off. The room filled with a darkend, gentle, blue color, and

Gumi stared out the window. At the pool. Rin and Len's apartment was across from there, and

she watched through the window to see their shadows.

Gumi squinted her eyes to see a figure by the window. She watched carefully, and spotted

Len. She could tell them apart now when she's not having a nervous break-down.

Len was near the window, and leaned his head upward, then swallowed something. Gumi

still stared in confusion, then she saw as he used a cup of water to wash whatever he had

down. He held his hand to his head, then closed his eyes wearily. Gumi ducked down slowly

so he wouldn't spot her, then eventually he left.


	3. Within Stagant Waters Pg 3

**Light shinned brightly in her eyes, then she sat up quickly to look out the window.**

**" Morning... " She whispered. She slept on the floor through out the night without sleeping**

**in her own bed. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she took in a deep breath.**

**" AHHH! SCHOOL'S TODAY! " She stood up, then ran in circles before getting ready. Today at**

**school, she was going to settle this akward problem with Rin-Uh, Len.**

**In class, she stepped in slowly, and tip-toed to her seat, and sat down. She finally exhaled,**

**then smiled to herself. The loud sound of the squeaky dry-erase marker echoed across the**

**room, and made the classroom flinch.**

**" Gumi...mind telling us why are you late...? " The teacher asked without looking. Gumi sank**

**in her seat as everyone stared.**

**" Um. I was... " Gumi couldn't just come out and say, " Oh, I was stalking a boy in the window**

**overnight! " It wouldn't slide. She sat up more straight, then began to open her mouth, then**

**someone spoke over her.**

**" Well, Gakupo-sensei, Gumi was just telling last night how she made out with Len, and they**

**kept going, and going, then he asked her out! Right, Len-kun? " Neru spreaded a horrible**

**rumor, and the classroom conversated about it loudly. Gumi stood up from her seat.**

**" I would never-! "**

**" -Date someone like that! " Len finished, and everyone turned to him curiously. Gumi was**

**most shocked. Neru laughed loudly.**

**" Oh, then I guess Gumi was spreading rumors about you, hun. " She said to Len. Len scoffed**

**in anger, then stood up. Gakupo watched Len leave the classroom.**

**" Where are you going?! Class hardly started! " He shouted down the hall. Gumi sat**

**down in her chair as if weights pulled her down. As if dread tugged on her heart strings**

**forcing her down. She knew she had no chance.**

**" Why bother...? " She whispered. The lunch bell rang hours later. Gumi stepped out of class,**

**then tuned in on two girls conversation. The glanced over at Gumi.**

**" That girl said that she kissed Len-could you believe?! " One teased.**

**" You mean Kagamine? Tch, that girl doesn't even have a chance with the latest fashion! Look**

**at her shoes! " They giggled, and Gumi grabbed her lunch quickly, then strolled away. Her**

**face was reddend, and she held back tears, and even glanced at her shoes.**

**" I'm hopeless... " She cried softly.**

**Suddenly, she crashed into someone, and ended up falling.**

**" Well, aren't you clumsy? " A familiar voice said. Gumi looked up curiously. " Miku! Hello! "**

**Gumi said happily as Miku helped her up. Miku smiled sweetly, then giggled.**

**" I heard the rumor-you'll be fine. Half these idiots don't have a chance with him either. "**

**Gumi tried to smile, then wiped her quickly. Miku used her hand to help dry Gumi's tears.**

**" Don't cry, Gumi. I'm here... " Miku hugged her friend softly, then Gumi pushed away a little.**

**" Stop-you're going to make me cry even more! " Gumi shouted, then dashed away and left**

**Miku in the dust. Miku sighed, then smiled gently.**

**" So she likes that kind of guy, huh... " Miku whispered lowly.**

**Gumi eventually slowed down to walking, then paused to see Len. He was buying a drink. He**

**reached to get it, then spotted Gumi's face.**

**" Hey...what are you doing here? " He asked taking his blue eyes off of her. She turned away**

**slightly, then began to walk away.**

**" Want a drink...? " He offered loud enough so that Gumi heard. She paused, then turned to**

**him blushing.**

**" Sure. " She responded as he tossed his to hers. She caught it, and it almost fell, but she**

**gripped it tightly. Len chuckled.**

**" Nice catch. You like softball? " He began speaking. She freaked out. Len was starting a**

**conversation with her just after what happened earlier! Gumi stared at her drink, and the**

**dew dripped on her shaking hands.**


	4. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 4

**" I-It depends... " She said. Len chuckled not happily, more like scoffing.**

**" Depends... " He repeated. He then stood up, then gazed into Gumi's eyes.**

**" I need you to do me a favor... " He told her. Gumi backed up from his face.**

**" Y-Yeah...? " Said Gumi a little shooken up.**

**" It's about Rin... " Before he could speak, Rin ran up to him, and tapped his shoulder. He**

**turned to see her.**

**" Hi, Len, Gumi! Wanna join us for lunch? " Rin asked excitedly. Neru walked from behind**

**Rin.**

**" Yeah, we're all sharing lunch today. It's a tradition, but of course... " She yanked Gumi's**

**drink from her grip, then opened it, and drank half of it down.**

**" ...Gumi wouldn't know because she doesn't usually sit with us. " She teased. Gumi closed**

**her palms where the soda was, then she looked down. Neru stepped up to Len, then threw**

**her arms around his neck.**

**" C'mon Len! I made you a bento! " She said a bit too seductively. Len turned his head the**

**other way, then shoved her off.**

**" No, actually, Gumi and I was going to eat together. Right, Gumi? " He asked playfully.**

**Gumi's heart warmed up quickly. He grabbed onto Gumi's hand, then trotted off.**

**" Wha-what are you doing? " She asked as they ran. Neru stared in anger as they ran off**

**together.**

**Gumi slowed to a stop, then leaned over to catch her breath and let go Len's hand. Len**

**panted, and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his school shirt. His heavy breathing began**

**to sound like laughter.**

**" I havent ran like that in a while! " He laughed. Gumi looked up, then tried to smile.**

**" Now, I wish I had my drink... " She teased. Len chuckled, then helped her up straight.**

**" Yeah, i'll buy you another one... " He responded wih his laughing coming to a stop. An**

**akward silence occurred between them, then Gumi sighed.**

**" You know-I dropped my lunch back where Rin was... " She confessed.**

**" Don't worry. You can share with me. " He opened his bag, and handed her a sanchwhich.**

**She took it, then took a little bite.**

**" It's suprisingly good for having no meat on it! " She kept eating. Len took a bite out of his.**

**" Yeah, Rin makes my lunches. She's afraid that i'll get sick if I eat meat. I dunno-she wants**

**me to be healthy is all. " He said looking up at the sky as the clouds drifted along.**

**" And Neru... " He spoke. Gumi swallowed hard.**

**" ...Neru's an ass...I hate her. " His voice filled with anger that second. Gumi could feel it, yet**

**a huge relief of happiness filled her veins. She couldn't just blurt out and say, " I hate her**

**too!" She couldn't imagine how he would react.**


	5. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 5

**Len stood up, faced Gumi, and bent a smirk. He leaned on the pop/soda machine, and stared**

**for a while at her. She didn't want to make eye contact with his face because deep inside she**

**was freaking out, and she felt her face turn red, plus the burning around her face, and neck**

**meant she was blushing! Trying to look away, she looked at the ground.**

**" S-So, Len... " She spoke. He tilted his head up a little to let her know he was listening.**

**" My friend Miku-ah-you know her already-she's having that pool party this weekend! A-**

**Are you going-? " She stuttered aggrivated herself in her mind that she couldn't respond**

**correctly without sounding like an idiot. He didn't reply for a while as he looked out at the**

**soccer field. The heat was intense, but the dusty breeze blew gently, and lifted his hair from**

**his head a little as it swayed.**

**" Ah. Sure, I'll go. " He finally said. " Are you? " He asked facing her now. She flinched at his**

**glance, then she faced the field, too.**

**" I...can't swim. " She whispered softly, with shame. Len's eye's widend, and he almost lost**

**footing. He stared at her intently, and she faced him.**

**" W-what!? I'm scared of water, okay? I never could trust swimming. " He crossed his arms,**

**and scratched his head.**

**" Hm. All the times you join Rin in the pool-I thought you swam at least once...? " Gumi**

**shook her head in disagreement.**

**" No...I can't. "**

**" Not even doggle-paddle? "**

**" Tried it. But..no. "**

**" ... " Len was quiet for a few seconds, then bursted out laughing, which startled Gumi. She**

**tightend her fist, and now her her whole upper body was boiling red, and her veins pulsed.**

**" S-SO WHAT? I bet I could swim if I wanted to! " She shouted, noticing Len's laughter made**

**him seem not so scary, and that she can approach him as " human " for once. It made her feel**

**comfortable. He calmed down, and released one hand from gripping his stomach, then used**

**it to wipe a tear from his eye.**

**" Ha ha ha..I haven't laughed like that in a while! Hey, can I have your phone number? I'd like**

**to get to know you, Gumi-chan. " He winked. She flinched at his words, and blushed.**

**" U-Um...R-Rin should have it...! Yeah, I'm sure she has it in her phone. Get it yourself. " She**

**sounded shaky at first, then switched to more tsundere. Len immediately stopped chuckling,**

**then stood up straight.**

**" ...Rin... " He sighed, then exhaled.**

**" She doesn't let me use her phone. So, I'm using one of Neru's for the time being... " He said**

**almost in a sad tone. Gumi tilted her head to the side with a smile.**

**" Ah, can't even find you're own phone, huh? I was wondering why you used Rin's last night."**

**She giggled. Len looked over at her, then to the ground.**

**" ...No, it's not that. It's just...she took my phone away...and she won't let me contact my**

**friends... for no reason. " Len mumbled. Gumi skipped around him with joy.**

**" Ha! You're sister took away your phone! " She laughed and pointed. Len's face was too**

**serious too seem to be joking, so Gumi stopped before something sporadic happened as**

**usual. They stood there in silence as the wind blew, and people across the field yelled and**

**played ball. The slight sound of shuddering plane echoed in the sky. Gumi looked up at it,**

**then Len grabbed her hand suddenly. She turned to him in confusion.**

**" Please...give me your number...I don't...want to be alone tonight. " He whispered. Gumi**

**watched in vain, and suprise. She knew Rin would be there, but judging from the trembling in**

**his voice, Gumi knew if she asked about Rin, he'd probably freak out. She nodded, then**

**within that second, he pulled her toward his chest, and hugged her tightly.**

**" I'm sorry If I'm scaring you...I'm so sorry... " His voice was cracking, and she could feel warm,**

**streaks of his tears streaming down her neck, tickling her skin softly. She slowly wrapped her**

**arms around him carefully. He smelled nice, and clean like someone just washed a load of**

**laundry, and the seams in his shirt on his back felt like silk on her fingertips. It was probably**

**just a hug, but to her, It was a hug from Len, the boy every girl tried their hardest to get. She**

**grinned slightly. " Lucky me. " She thought.**

**They still embraced near the soda machines, and his crying was quiet. Gumi turned her head**

**towards the fence to notice a figure standing there. She looked up suddenly, and saw Neru.**

**She had the most annoyed look on her face she's ever witnessed. Len released Gumi slowly,**

**and wiped his face with his sleeve. The small area around his nose was reddend, and Gumi**

**wanted to hug him even more. As cold as he acts in school, he's a crybaby. They both looked**

**into eachother's eyes, then Neru stepped up Len, and Gumi faced her, but Len just faced the**

**other direction.**


	6. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 6

" Well...c'mon, Len! We have chrous class next.. " She said with a happy tone, but that

calmed, almost evil expression while dragging him away staring at Gumi. As they walked off,

Neru mouthed something to Gumi. She couldn't make out what she said, but with all the

force she put into her lip movement, it probably wasn't nice at all.

Again, little Gumi was left in the dust alone. She gripped her arm.

" I'm used to this...It's okay. " She smiled softly. The pond from nearby wavered it's tiny rip-

tides in the evening's wind, and within seconds, became stagnant.

The bell rang that annonces school's end. Everyone walked out, and some on their bikes,

skateboards, ect. Gumi waited around the corner of the entrance of the school for Rin.

Everyday she'd wait for Rin to grab her violin, and they would meet up there, then walk home

together. Len was usually home before Rin, or late afterwards. He _was_ a really busy guy in

school.

Gumi glanced up at the warm, orange, sunset. It turned everything around her engulf in a

copper color. Minutes passed. Rin was usually there around that time. She waited a little

longer walking in circles, and even took out her phone to text her, and even Len. Total time

tallied up to about 45 minutes. Finally, Gumi grew impatient, and began to slowly walk home

incase Rin ran up behind her.

Walking along the fence, Gumi ran her fingers across the bars, and they wiggled making a

loud prickling sound against the metal. She heard a familar voice, then she stopped, and

looked up.

" ...Was that...Rin's voice...? " She leaned away from the fence with only her fingers

supporting her weight. Minutes later, she heard yelling from Rin not too far from where she

stood. Curious on what was happening, she walked up to the fence and could see the other

side. The fence was wooden now, and she could hardly make out the scene through the small

spaces inbetween them.

" Quit it, you're only hurting yourself, Rin... " She heard Len's voice now. Confused, and more

curious, she moved over a few feet, and peeped. Rin had Len backed into the corner of the

fence. Judging from his shaky, and tired voice, plus his odd stance, he seemed like he was

going to pass out at any time. Rin threw her arms around his neck, and leaned even more

against him.

" Len, you can't let any of those naughty girls take you, okay? I'm only here for you. " She said

almost about to cry. He turned his head away from her.

" Alright, alright. Get off of me now. "

" No, you're not listening! " She shouted as her knee pushed onto his leg. She reached up to

his face, and licked his lips. Gumi's eye twitched. What was going on? Rin was never like that.

Sort of disgusted by her friend's actions, she still watched. Len tried to push her away, but his

gestures came off as weak-hardly budging her body.


	7. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 7

" L-Listen, Rin...my head hurts...I can't keep you attacthed to me this way- "

" Kiss me! Kiss me, then! Use all your remaining strength! Use your tounge! Take me, Len,

take me...! " She whined nudging herself against him. He fell to the ground, and she

followed. Gumi covered her motuh, then crawled over a few feet foward to see more.

Len started panting oddly, and sweating.

" I saw your messages from Gumi! Are you into that sort of that girl? Well-I can be better

than her! Let me show you, Len! "

" I'm you're brother, Rin! Please, enough...and I'm free to love...whoever I want... " He

spoke. Gumi's heart raced at that moment, then suddenly, Rin bit her lip, and glared at him.

" If you take your medication, you'll get better...! " Forcefully, she opened a small container

of pills, and took about a hand full, and shoved them down her brother's throat harshly. He

gagged, and tried to push her away, but he was really weak. Gumi just watched in disbelief.

Rin threw the pills to the side, and smashed her mouth against her twins, and start licking

the inside of his mouth intensely. Gumi heard his gags, and pleas for her to stop, and all she

did was stand there watching.

Her phone buzzed loudly, and her ringtone echoed. Rin and Len faced the direction they

heard the phone from, then Rin stood up quickly. Gumi freaked out, scattered to get up, then

fled down the road. Rin stood at the foot of the gate, and watched as Gumi ran. She crossed

her arms slowly, and leaned against the fence casually thinking to herself.

" ...She's seen too much... " Rin mumbled.

Almost about ready trip, Gumi finally made it to her house. She reached for the doorknob,

and as soon as her fingertip grazed it, the knob turned, and _she_ opened the door.

" Yo, Gumi. Why are you late...? " The young woman asked curiously almost glaring. Gumi

was out of breath, and panting as she leaned over on her knees heaving.

" I-I-they-they-! " She only made out small words through huffs. The woman leaned

against the door way, and raised a brow.

" Are you running from a pedophile? "

" SONIKA! " Gumi shouted with an upset tone. Sonika scratched her hair, then let Gumi in

the house. Gumi quickly shut the door behind her loudly, and startled the woman.

" What the hell's YOU'RE problem? " She asked. Gumi slid down the door, and began to catch

her breath. Sonika faced the mess on the floor as she buttoned up her dress shirt.

" I don't know what is with you, but for dinner I made you something edible for once- " She

grabbed the keys off the table. " Turn off the oven in twenty minutes-I don't want it to

burn. " Sonika struggled to put her heels on as she hopped towards the door. She signed in

releif, then applied lip gloss that was too shiny for her lips to look natural.

" I worked hard on that food, you hear me? Eat it. " She opened the door, then walked

outside. Sonika was trying to find a job. She's been taking care of Gumi, and is litterally more

of big sister than guardian.

Gumi sat against the wall as she heard Sonika's motorbike start up, and _vroom_ down the

street. Gumi took out her phone, and walked up stairs slowly staring at the screen as she

kicked her shoes off, and they rolled down the steps fumbling.

She entered her room, and flopped on the bed still watching the screen. It was quiet. The

slow ticking of the clock filled it, though, and her soft breathing. But, that didn't bother her as

much as the event she witnessed. Gumi shuddered, then rolled over on her back with the

phone in the air. A key chain hung off of it. A little, orange carrot. She closed her eyes

slightly. The ceiling fan's cool air was beating against her eyelids-forcing them close.

BEEP. Suddenly, her phone made a noise, buzzed, and suprised her so much, she dropped it

on her forehead.

" Oww-! " She covered her face with muffled speech of silent cursing. She groaned, and

reached for the phone shakily. A name popped on the screen: A text message from " Rin. "

Her heart skipped a beat, and she sat up so quickly, her headphones fell off. Focussing on the

text she read it aloud almost mumbling :

" Hey, this is Len. Don't be scared. XP " Her tense shoulders relaxed. She began to write back.

" Oh, hai. ^^ So, what's up? " She asked him. Minutes later, the device buzzed, and she

glanced at the sent message.

" Not doing to well. :( My medication isn't helping either. " He wrote. Gumi exhaled, then

paused, and cringed a little. She twidled her thumbs on the board, and typed:

" ...Do you know what pills you take. The name? " Within seconds, he replied:

" No. I don't. She tears the labels off, and before you ask-yes, I look in the trash bins. " He

wrote. Gumi tapped her chin thoughtfully. As she thought about the situation, she began to

gather up a theory.


	8. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 8

" Hey, Len... "

" Yes? "

" ...Are you sure you don't remember that day we met at the pool? " She questioned. She sat

back against the wall on her bed surrounded by throw pillows. Almost 30 minutes passed,

then the phone buzzed.

" I'm sorry, I don't. " He answered. Gumi inhaled, then began to reply with sweat dripping.

" Earlier today, do you remember what Rin did to you? With the pills, by the pool? "

Immediately, he replied:

" Yes. Yes! But vaugely. I guess that WAS you she saw, huh? " She jumped at the message. He

remembered that much, but it wasn't lucid. She began to type more, when she heard a loud

sound as if glass shattered, or had been broken. Her ear tweaked, and she followed the

sound to her window. Opening it up, across from her, she saw Rin carrying a phone. Her glare

was intense, and it frightend Gumi. The pool was below them, and at night, it's shadow lit up

the walls around them.

Rin dropped the phone downward, and a small splash sound occurred. Gumi watch with her

eyes wide, and standing still in shock. Her eyes only move up to look at Rin once more. Rin

pulled her brother towards the window.

" Gumi...we're friends, you know? " Rin spoke loud enough for Gumi to heard across the way.

She gripped Len's hair tightly, and he seethed in pain. Gumi snapped out of her daze.

" Rin-stop it! You're hurting him! "

" And that's what his pills are for-they get rid of pain, Gumi! " She spoke almost laughing

manically.

" Get rid of pain...? " Gumi repeated quietly. Rin petted her twin's face, and rubbed her face

against his.

" I love Len. He's mine. Ever since our guardians left, I kept him safe, and he kept me

company, but when he's running around getting chased by whores, I can't keep an eye on

him... " She ran her fingers across his hair, and down to his neck, and pulled him close, and his

body obeyed like a rag doll.

" Back off from my brother. Remember: I know your every weakness. I know everything

about Gumi. Lie low if you know it's good for you... " She slowly licked Len's exposed neck,

and he groaned, then she closed her window.

Gumi still stood there dumbfoundedly. She stood there for about 13 minutes before she

noticed herself.

Closing the window, she stared in space, and sat in her bed holding onto her phone.

Trembling a little.

" I'm sorry, Len...I'll find a way...to help you. Please hang in there... " She spoke softly. She

felt Len's warmth answer to her somehow. Or, at least the warmth he had left. Embracing

herself, Gumi fell over on her bed, and drifted off to sleep. The water in the pool lied still as

no wind blew. It was stagnant.


	9. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 9

" GUMI! GUMI! " A voice shattered into her ear, and made her jump awake.

" WH-WHAT? " She looked around to see thick clouds of gray surround her, then she

coughed, and hacked harshly as she covered her mouth. She tried to make out her window,

and fumbled with her hands to unlatch the window up. Forcing her head out, she almost

puked, but smoke only spewed out. Down below she could make out firemen, and Sonika's

motorbike parked next to her, with her eyes staring up in disbelief.

" S-Sonika! Up here~! " Gumi shouted and waved. One of the firemen pointed, then ran

inside, and minutes later came back down with Gumi cradled in his arms. Sonika ran over to

him, and took Gumi's body carefully into her own.

" Gumi! Honey, are you okay? " She asked concered. Gumi coughed, and weezed then stood

up straight.

" I'm fine, I'm fine... " She answered raspily as she took the oxygen mask that was handed to

her. The two green haired young women stared up at their appartment building, then

watched as two firemen carried out a giant, silver, object that was spewing smoke. Sonika

and Gumi walked over to the men, then looked down as they fanned their faces rapidly.

" What the fuck was that? " Sonika questioned. The man sighed, and looked up at her from

leaned over trying to catch his breath.

" This doesn't look familiar, ma'am? At all..? " He said shaking his head slightly. Sonika

stepped closer to it, and glared at him due to his sassy attitude. She leaned over, and her

eyes widened.

Immidetely, she faced Gumi.

" What...did I tell you..before I left..? " Sonika crossed her arms, and her hips swerved as she

faced the teen. Her face flushed. " To...turn the stove off... " She mumbled. Sonika exhaled

deeply, then looked up at the smoking building. One fireman notced her watching.

" There wasn't a fire, but you'll probably have to scrub the walls of soot, and give it-Ah, I

dunno, about four hours to air out. " Sonika caculated the time thoughtfully, then sighed.

" You fucked up big time, Gumi. I already asked Rin if you could stay at her place for the

night, so hurry and get out of my face before I hurt you. " Gumi's body froze still. Going to stay

at Rin's place for the night? She wouldn't make it! Gumi could see it; " Dead body of young

teenage girl found dead. " Probably stabbed, beaten, and the suspect fled and kidnapped a

boy near the same age. Gumi cringed at the thoughts, then shook it off.


	10. Within Stagant Waters Pg 10

She walked steadily across the ledges connecting streets to side walks, then paused when

two people walked by. The two girls from the other day. They thwarted their walk, to face

Gumi.

" Oh, you're the screw up. " One scoffed holding onto her hand purse. The other played with

her spiraling curls in her thick hair.

" Yeah, I hope she's not coming to the pool party. Ugh. "

" Don't worry- " The other began as she closed her purse tightly. Gumi knew exactly what she

was going to say, then she rushed up to her, and threw a cold one to her jaw. The girl dropped

to the stoned, ground, and held onto her cheek. Gumi panted heavily with her eyes

gleaming, and looking down at the helpless chick in complete rage.

" I can't swim, and there's no reason for that-but I DO have a reason to beat your ass right

here in the public! " She gritted her teeth so it muffled her words a but, and most of her voice

came from the back of her throat only creating an even scarier scene. The spiral haired girl

freaked out, then started shaking on spot. Gumi shot a mean glance at her and caused her to

jump.

" I don't wear pretty shoes, or up-to-date clothing, but I can also kick YOUR ass! " She took

her hand, and rocketed her fist straight for her face, then someone caught her hand. Gumi

gasped, and her hair fell down to her shoulders from the sudden pause. She turned around

slowly to see Miku holding onto her.

" No, no, Gumi. Girls dont fight with their fists like men. It's not lady like. " She said sweetly,

and with a gently smile. Gumi began to sweat a little, still looking at the ground with her

hand in the air and Miku still holding onto it. Slowly, she dropped her hand to her side, then

stood up straight, and looked down in shame.

The two girls flung up, and scattered away quickly, leaving jewerly, and a cell phone behind.

Miku turned Gumi around to face her directly, then tilted Gumi's face up with her soft, hands.

" You're full of anger, Gumi. Tell me what's bothering you...? " Miku asked. Gumi pushed

Miku's hand away, and ended bruising it from the forceful shove. Miku stared in shock, then

Gumi's lips quivered to speak. Miku giggled, then went up to hug Gumi.

" It's alright, let it out, sweetie. " Miku said as she rubbed her hands on Gumi's back. The red-

goggled girl stood bawling in her friends arms, ans hugged back slowly. They stood there a

while as some people walked by with supplies, and tables for the party. The sun grew more

dim, then Miku let go of Gumi, and ran her hands down to Gumi's arms, and held her hands.

" Are you okay, now? " She asked sweetly with a smile. Gumi noticed she drenched Miku's

clothes, then wiped her face.

" I'll be fine, I'm sorry I ruined your outfit, Miku... " She said with a stuffy, and nasally voice

with small breaths inbetween. Miku shook her head.

" It's okay, I have more at my place. You want to come? " She said biting her lip excitedly

hoping for her to say, " yes. " Gumi tried to smirk, then disagreed.

" I have to...go to Rin and Len's place for the night. I'm sorry I can't go to your party. " Gumi

said shallowly. Miku's smile dropped, then sighed.

" It's okay. Well, go on. " She turned Gumi around and gave her a little push on the back.

Gumi still faced Miku, then turned foward and raised her hand to wave. Miku watched her

leave, then lied her hand on her wet chest, brought it up to her mouth, and licked it.

" Keep chasing that boy...but you'll be falling for me soon enough... " She whispered.


	11. Within Stagant Waters Pg 11

Len sat on the edge of his bed in his room under his covers. He sat staring at the wall for a

long while, and heard the constant _tick, tick _of the clock above his head. Water dripped from

his hair, and body. The covers were a little wet, but he didn't seem to mind at all. His door

knob twisted and only his eyes turned that way.

Rin walked in, then joined him on the bed with her towel wrapped around her loosely. She

crawled across the bed to kiss his cheek, then he stopped facing her, and back to the wall

emotionless. She scooted up to the edge of the bed, and kicked her legs playfully next to

him.

" Thanks for letting me take a shower with you, Len! " She said loudly breaking the room's

silence. His lips parted slowly, and he mouthed something. Rin leaned over to his face, then

put one hand to her ear so she can listen.

" Whaaat, what'd you say, Len? " She asked curiously, and playfully. He cleared his throat,

then spoke more clearly.

" I never asked you to get in with me. That's weird. " He said.

" We're related, so it's okay! "

" . . . " He leaned against the wall, then gripped the cover more tightly. Rin watched in

confusion, then suddenly snapped.

" Mom and dad will be back from vacation next week, so let's do all we can while they're

gone, okay? " She suggested. He didn't reply, then she sat up slowly, and her smile faded.

" ...Did you take your medication? " She asked out of the blue. He flinched, then delayed a

slow nod. She raised a brow. Shaking now, he turned to her.

" I took them this morning-I swear. " He exclaimed. She just agreed, shaking her head, and

taking a small bottle of pills from under the bed, and started twisting the cap off staring down

at them. Len looked down at the floor, and closed his eyes tightly almost about to cry.

" Rin...no... " His voice wavered as his body shook softly. Without warning-she used her

hand on his cheek, and face him toward hers. His eyes wide with tears, and the blue,

twinkling ocean color in his eyes popped brightly, he begged, " Please...Rin...no more... "

She smirked an ugly one that had no emotion but evil. It faded quickly, then she took a pill,

and aimed it for his mouth. He jerked backward, hitting the wall, and the blanket came off

from over his head.

" Don't be scared, Len. You've been acting so different-**_these_** will ease your pain, and

suffering... " She slipped it in his mouth with five others, then held his head back by pulling

his hair. He strained his voice trying not to swallow them. She took a cup of water on his

nightstand, then held it to his lips.

" Open your mouth... " She said quietly. He held his mouth closed, and getting sick from the

pills dissolving with his saliva, he almost swallowed, then opened his mouth a bit for air. Rin

too that chance, and dumped the glass down his throat, and he gagged, coughed, and weezed

with his head still being pulled back from her grasping onto his blonde, damp, hair.

He freaked out, then finally forced the pills and water down, and scrambled away from his

sister's grip, and onto the floor. Rolling over on his side, while clawing at his throat-the tears

in his eyes leaked, and so did some left over water that streamed from the corner of his

mouth. Rin watched Len helpless on the carpet squirming, and seething in pain, then she

stood up, and walked out the door.

" Gumi is coming over, so don't act all weird or we'll have to treat you again, okay? " She

called from the hall happily. Panting quickly, he stared at the floor with his hands around his

neck loosely. The tick of the clock once again filled the room's quiet atomosphere, and his

breathing. Len's sparkle in his eye paled out, and gave off a cold, stale look. He closed his

eyes slowly, then rolled over on his back facing the ceiling, then covered his eyes with his

hands, sobbing.


	12. Within Stagant Waters Pg 12

Gumi stood at the foot of Len and Rin's doorstep. The lights were still on. She began with her

knuckles to the door, then paused. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit her bottom lip.

" I can't...do this. " She thought to herself. Rin was a maniac, and threatend if Gumi didn't

stay away, she would have to pay-preferably with her life. The door swung open, and

startled Gumi as she flinched. Len stood at the door with his hand to his head.

" Yo. " He said calmy. She nodded, then he stepped back so that she could step in. She

walked in slowly, and looked around. She's been inside the blonde's house before-just that

she hasn't visited in so long, everything was rearranged from carpet to walls, and even the

table was on the other side of the room. Her face lightend up, and at the corner of her eyes,

she saw Len cover his mouth to laugh. She faced him.

" Are you okay? " She asked him.

" No, no, I'm fine. Just why are you making such a face like that one? What-you've never

been inside of a house before? " He chuckled as he walked to the fridge. Gumi blushed, then

shook her head. " I just think it's beautiful... " She laughed nervously.

" I think it's hell... " He mumbled under his breath. Gumi turned to him curiously.

" What...? "

" Nothing-do you like juice? It's all we've got besides water and milk. " He offered. She

nodded, then he stared for a while, and smiled again.

" You look so lost. " He chuckled as he poured her a glass of orange juice, then handed it to

her. She took the cup ready to yell at him again, then her eyes widened.

" This cup...is hot... " She said.

" Eh... ? "

" It's warm. " She spoke up walking closer to him. She grabbed his hand, then put to her own

face as he stared in suprise.

" You're really warm, Len-are you sick? " She asked as he pulled his hand away slowly to his

side. He shook his head.

" No, I'm just like that... " He turned his head to the side, then closed the fridge, and stepped

in the living room. She watched as he left then looked down at her hand, and back up to

follow him.

" You're going to be spending the night, right? " He called from the other room. She paused

in place, then looked around at the living room which had some fallen over chairs, and it was

too dark to see anything else. Across from her was the curtains that had open blinds, and the

blue, pool light shined with an uncanny, blue, auora.

She searched around aimlessly, then spotted almost three bottles of opened pill containers.

While walking and looking, she stumbled over something her eyes didn't meet in time, but

Len caught her quickly. She sighed in relief, then faced him.

" Whew, I'm sorry, thanks. " She breathed. He smirked, then helped her up straight.

" I'm sorry- " He leaned over to pick up a small dustpan.

" Rin...knocked something off the table, and I was trying to clean before you came over. " He

spoke softly. Gumi squinted her eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness of the black, coated

room. " It's okay. " She said.

Len took her hand, and began to walk down the hall. While walking in the dark with him, she

tried not to fantisize weird things, so she looked at the paintings on the walls. She spotted a

frame, then stopped causing Len to pause in his tracks, too. He looked up at the painting,

then Gumi said, " Is that you and your sister? " The pictured included Rin and Len as children

wearing white, tidy, dress clothing as if going to a wedding. Rin had a cute, pink bow with

white lace attacthed, and Len wore a hat with white ribbon spiraling off of it. Or was that Rin,

and that one Len? Len stared with a bland expression, then pulled Gumi's hand to keep going.

They made it to his room, then he opened the door, and closed it behind him very slowly,

and carefully until it clicked quietly, then he sighed in relief. Gumi stood staring at him, then

he glanced at her.


	13. Within Stagnant Waters pg 13

" Oh-you can sit down. " He offered. She went to go sit, then noticed the spot on the bed

that was wet, then she yelped, and sat up quickly.

" EWW WHAT IS THAT? LEN, YOU BETTER NOT BE A BED WETTER- "

" THAT'S NOT IT! GEEZ, GUMI, YOU'RE SO WEIRD! " He shouted in anger. Gumi rubbed her

tush, then looked over at the wet covers. He face palmed, then went to move the covers off

his bed, and pointed.

" I took a shower-see-it's just water! W-A-T-E-R! " He explained flailing. When he moved

the covers, she noticed tiny, white, object fly from it.

" Ah..what are those? " She asked curiously. He glanced at them, then fell to the ground to

pick them up. " U-Um-just nothing- " He spoke nervously collecting the pills one, by one.

She went to lean down, then he stopped her.

" I don't need help! " He yelled with his voice almost cracking. She jumped back, then stood

up straight again.

" I'm sorry... " She said quietly. It was quiet after he picked up the pills. He went over to the

little trash bin, kicked it lightly, and it opened, then he disposed the pills, and the lid fell shut

as he walked away from it. Gumi sighed, then he faced the other way.

" I'm sorry, I'm weird... " Admitted.

" Yeah, you are- " She spoke folding her arms, and he faced her with a suprised, almost

upset look.

" -But don't worry, it makes you different. " She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. The

room's light was off, but the light from the pool down below was bright enough to light up

the room. They stared at eachother for a while, then Gumi's face lit up, and she tried to look

at the wall to ignore his gaze. He chuckled under his breath, then grabbed both of her hands,

and backed her on his bed slowly. He lied her down as she stared intently with her face

calming down now, but more focused on his saphire eyes, now.

He leaned closer to her, and the slow ticking of the clock filled the silence along with their

quiet breathing. She brought her hands up around his neck, and on his broad shoulders. He

looked suprised at first, then smirked, and put his head to hers, then chuckled in the dead air

of the night.

" You're so weird... " He whispered on her neck, and she flinched. She began to cry a little,

and her breathing was shorter, but her face was so crimson and bright. He petted her face,

and snuggled against her.

" Shh, it'll be fine. " He spoke softly as she tried to hold in her tears.

" I'm sorry, Len-I'm just-just-! "

" No, no. It's alright to cry... " He said softly.

" It's alright... " His voice was trembling, and she opened her eyes wider to see that his eyes

were also tearing up. She covered her face, and her voice was shaking, and so was his. He

grabbed her hands, and pinned them to his bed as he went in to press his lips to hers. She

forced it back, and their tears fell as they went on. Len pulled back to cry more, then they

both ended up bawling. He sat ontop of her facing the ceiling crying loudly, and Gumi

covered her face again sobbing.

She suddenly sat up, and smashed her face to his and knocked him onto the floor.

" I-I just remembered this bed was wet-! " She screamed with her tears still streaming. He

sat up from the floor crying a little, but then it changed to laughter, and so did hers. He sat on

the ground laughing his stomach off, and she sat on the edge of his bed cracking up.

Later, they were in the living room on the sofa watching TV. He had an ice cream cone and so

did she. She giggled, and pointed.

" Your icecream is melting, man- " She said as he glanced at it. He went to lick it, then

chuckled as he did. Gumi laughed, then he pointed to hers.

" So is yours! " He chuckled, as he he went to lick her dripping desert. She blushed, then

pulled it away, but it flung out her hand, and behind her. They both looked over at the wall

which was covered in icecream, at eachother, then bursted out in laughter. He fell ontop of

her lap, curling up laughing, and she couldn't stop giggling.

A beep suddenly occurred, then Len tried to calm his laughing, and stood up.

" I have to go take my medication now- " He began, but Gumi grabbed his hand, then

stopped his as he jerked back. It was quiet, then he turned to face her.

" What's up...? " He asked.

" Your medication...what is it for...? " She asked. He stared in space with a considering

expression.

" Um-pain killers- " He said tugging away.

" Len-! " She yelled then he yelped in pain and she let go to cover her mouth in shock.

" I'm sorry-did that hurt you? " She asked concerned. He brought his hand up to his chest,

and rubbed it. It was reddened where she touched him. Len was weak, frail, and sensitive.

The pills were harsh on his condition, and really killed his immune system, and nerves.

Anything could hurt him, and it could be the slightest touch. He mumbled something, then

began to walk toward the table.


	14. Within Stagnant Waters pg 14

He picked up the small bottle, and a tiny bottle of water. He sprinkled about 10 to 14 pills in

his hand, then Gumi got up quickly.

" Len-what are you doing?! That's way too many! " She warned him. He paused to look at her

nervously.

" I-I usually take this many-what do you mean? " He said as he began to put them to his

mouth. Gumi ran up to him, then slapped it out of his hands. He was now shaking, and

panting heavily. Gripping his hair tightly, he looked around on the floor focusing on the

scattered pills mumbling things to hisself like, " Oh my God, this is bad... " " I have to pick

these up now- " Once again-he got to his knees, and started collecting them. Gumi watched

disturbed and in complete disgust.

" No! Don't take them, Len! " She shouted. He ignored her, and picked about five up he

scavengered, then plopped them in his mouth as he trembled. She ran over to him, joined

him on the floor, and snatched them from his grip.

" Spit them out already-Len, what's wrong with you? " She asked with a worried tone in her

voice. He stared at the pills, then jumped to reach them. Gumi pulled him back, and he

scrambled to retrieve them. She struggled, and groaned holding him back forcefully. He

panted, and his vision blurred wildly. His voice cracked, and tears began to flow from his face.

" Gumi-let go of me-I **_have_** to take them-! " He shouted breaking a sweat now. Gumi tried

her best to handle him, then she heard a soft chuckle. Disturbed, Gumi looked up to see Rin

standing above her.

Rin held a teddy bear, and rubbed her eye. She smile gently.

" I forgot you were coming over, Gumi-chan... " She said wearily. Gumi was too shocked, and

her lips wavered. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. Len broke from her grip, and he went to

go grab the pills.

" I-I'm taking them-see? " He said frightend to death as he showed her the few he gathered.

Rin smiled, then smacked them out of his hand, and watched as they flew everywhere. His

face expression, and so did his mind. Len closed his eyes slowly, then fell over onto the floor.

Gumi opened her mouth.

" Len! " She called as she crawled over to him. " STAY BACK! " Rin shouted. She went to sit

him up on her lap, and he was muttering something, with a strained expression. Rin looked a

bit suprised, then she shook her head.


	15. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 15

" Len...Len! " She cried. He was sweating badly, and coughing harsh ones. Rin petted his hair.

" D-Don;t worry-I'll go put you to bed-you can sleep with me tonight-okay? Wouldn't you

like that? " She tried to sound happy, but obvious tears made its way down her cheeks. He

was shaking. More than usually. Gumi's crawled up closer to him.

" I-I think he's having a seizure! " She said in shock and disbelif. Rin immediately started

bawling, and shaking him awake.

" Len! W-WAKE UP! I'm here for you-I'm here-! " She shouted. Gumi finally snapped, then

slapped Rin's face so hard, it echoed across the room. Rin stared in disbelief for a minute,

then frowned.

" Hey-why'd you- "

" Listen to me- " Gumi's voice lowered, and it frightend Rin, actually.

" Len could die-your brother will die if you keep acting this way. Those pills-you're giving

him an overdose! " She shouted at the other twin.

" Now, If you want to keep him to make it, we have to go to the hostpital- " She was cut off

by Rin's screaming.

" NO! " She shouted and leaned over Len's body.

" Leave us alone! We were a happy family before YOU came along! Everyone kept falling in

love with my brother, and he was going to leave me after he grows up, then we'd live apart! "

She sobbed.

" I can take care of him-I don't need help! These pills get rid of his memories of those

whores that chase him so he wouldn't have to stress-but you all won't go away and leave us

the hell alone! " She still cried ontop of his chest. Len stopped shaking, then Gumi and Rin

looked at him. Rin began to speak with a smile.

" L-Len...? " She said quietly. He sat up, then put his hand to his head.

" Len...? " Gumi repeated after Rin.

" Ah... " His voice let out softly at first, then almost immediately, he began screaming his

head off. Gumi watched in terror. He was in so much pain and Rin and her just watched. Rin

went to hug to him tightly.


	16. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 16

" Stop it, Len! This is scary-stop! " She shouted. He kept yelling, then he pushed her away,

and he hugged himself, and ended up puking a little infornt of him. Gumi stood up to get

away from the mess. She ran to the phone, and Rin watched her.

" W-What are you doing-? I can do this myself, Gumi! " She shouted. Gumi held the phone

as it shook in her hand from her body trembling in fear. He kept screaming, and he salivated

tightening his grip. Gumi punched in a number quickly, and Rin stared with the most saddest

expression.

" Gumi...don't...we'll get in trouble. We're friends, remember..? " She said quietly. Gumi

hesitated, then shook her head and called the ambulance. Later, the red, and blue lights

flashed, and Gumi went to open the door for the men with the stretcher. She had a

depressed look, and her eyes were pale with no emerald glow to them anymore as if life was

drained from the sparks in her irises.

Sonika dashed through the door, and spotted Gumi. She was panting heavily.

" What the hell happened? Gumi! Answer me! " She shook Gumi, but Gumi just stared into

space. Sonika turned around to see Len on the stretcher mumbling, and sweating, and

groaning in pain. She grabbed some guy's shoulder, and made him face her without warning.

" Hey, why the hell is that kid on a stretcher?! I live across the street from this place. " She

asked impatiently and very upset with an angry expression. He pushed her hand off with an

annoyed look.

" Looks like an over-dose, ma'am. " He spoke clearly and loud like when she shouted in his

ear. Sonika's eye twitched.

" What...? " She began to lose her temper.

" What do you mean an over-dose? I know that kid-he doesn't do crazy shit like that, hell, he

doesn't even take medication- "

" Are you sure? " He asked curiously.

" -Not that I know of, and what the fuck kind question is that? Of course I'm " sure "! " The

guy raised his hands in a " I surrender " position.

" Okay, okay, lady. No need to pop a cap on my ass, geez. "

" I'll pop you fucking- " She turned to face Gumi.

" Go out there and get your brother-he's back from camp. " She pushed Gumi out the door.

Gumi stepped outside to see a tiny boy watching the red flashing lights in his eyes, and

reflecting off his pale cheeks. His short, green hair swayed in the wind, then he turned to see

his sister.

" Gumi...Is he gonna be alright? " He asked as he trotted over to him and into her arms. She

hugged him softly, then Rin walked next to Gumi.

" Hi, Rin. " He spoke not too happily. She nodded, then looked up at Gumi. Gumi smiled

gently, then let her in the hug circle.

" I'm still your friend, Rin. It's okay. You just wanted to protect your brother. " She said. Rin

buried her face in Gumi's shoulder and started sniffling. The boy looked up curiously.

" What's going on? Is somebody dead, Gumi? " He asked. Gumi petted his head.

" No, Gach. No one's dead, and they won't die tonight either... " She said. Gachapoid

scratched his hair.

" Oh...okay... "


	17. Within Stagnant Waters CH 2 Pg 17

Within Stagnant Waters

- Vocaloid Fanfiction - Ch. 2

I NEED REVIEWS DONT FORGET REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS :U

The weekend flew by. Len stayed in the hostpital, and his condition was getting better day

by day. Rin was banned to visit her own brother until he woke up from his coma. Gumi

had permission to visit, though she couldn't bare to see the boy she loved in pain

anymore. School began on a monday, and the class bell chimed. She sat her bag ontop

of the desk, and looking up tiredly from another sleepless night, she searched around to

see most of the classroom staring. Gumi blinked several times, then shook it off.

" Class, our student, " Kagamine Len " is in the hostpital... " Gakupo began slowly taking

off his glasses. The class faced him with concerned expressions.

" -He's in a coma after an over-dose on pills-seems to be pain killers. So he won't be

back in school for a while. Let's just pray for him to heal, okay? " He said with a pained

look in his eyes. Gumi's heat cringed, and she jolted looking downward at her bag trying

not to cry by biting her lip. The clatter of someone's cellphone falling occurred, then Gumi

turned to her side to see Neru staring in space with her hand up as if she was holding her

phone that was now on the floor. It flew across the ground, and bumped into Gumi's

shoe. Gumi glanced at it, then back up at Neru. The blonde haired girl faced Gumi with

the most dangerous look in her eyes. She swore her eyes flashed red for a second.

" Y-You! YOU put him in the hostpital, didn't you?! " She shouted breaking her own vocal

chords. Gumi backed up a bit, then Neru stood up.


	18. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 18

" You stupid bitch! Len has so many problems he has to put up with-and with you

hanging around him won't help him! I was wondering why he didn't text me! " She ran up

on Gumi and shook her shoulders violently with tears pouring wildly.

" He could've died! You're just dead weight-a burden! Stay off of his back you whore or

I'll kill you! I'll do it, dammit! " As Gumi was being shooken she was shocked and her

tears continued to stream as well.

" I didn't do anything-Len liked me! It was Rin! " She spat out. Neru paused, then lifted

her eyes up slowly to meet Gumi's dim, emerald greens. Neru chuckled, then released

Gumi staggering backwards in action.

" You're going to blame that sweet girl because she loves her brother? You don't know

anything! And that's a REALLY funny joke! " Len like's me! " " She mocked in a higher

tone of voice.

" **_My_** ass! Stay out of people's way, you eyesore! " She yelled. Gumi gripped her fist, and

gritted her teeth, but held back. " Don't make a scene, Gumi... " She breathed out, then

picked up Neru's phone, and handed to her. A little chain dangled from it and slid out of

Neru's palm to hang. Gumi smiled gently, then took her hand away.

" I'm sorry, we're friends, and friend's don't fight... " Liar's smile. She sat back down in

her chair, and Neru stood staring with a rather suprised expression. The teacher

snapped out of it, then cleared his throat.

" U-Uhm-let's begin chapter one of this-umm-shit. " He spoke nervously straightening

his tie. Around lunch time, Gumi stepped pass the soda machines. She paused, then

looked at the one Len bought one for her. She imagined him leaning over to choose a

drink, then she noticed the old can Neru snatched from her days ago all bent as if a few

people stepped on it.

" HEY! " A voice called from behind her. She hardly turned her head, then her reflexes

took action and her arm shot up to catch a ball. She blinked, then brought the ball near

her face to look at it. A boy in dirtied clothes with shaggy blonde hair, and golden eyes ran

up to her waving.

" Hey, thanks! I'm sorry, I'm not a good pitcher. " He said nervously with a british accent

still panting from the long run. She nodded, then handed him the ball staring intently at

his face. He seemed alot like Len. He smiled.

" You're awesome, lady! Nice catch, do you like softball? " He asked and those words

sparked in her mind. The flash back to Len just consumed her fully in thought, then the

bad memories rushed in of Len fainting and on the stretcher screaming in pain. Her voice

started wavering, then she began shaking softly. The boy tilted his head to the side.

" Umm, are you okay, miss? " He asked curiously. His voice broke her trance then she

shook her head.


	19. Within Stagant Waters Pg 19

" Ah-I'm fine, and you're welcome! " She rubbed her head. The shaggy haired boy

smiled, then a tiny yellow bird fluttered to his shoulder, and he chuckled put his finger out

for it to land on him. Gumi's face lit up, then she squated down to meet his height.

" That bird seems to like you. " She smiled. He nodded.

" He follows me everywhere! Ah- " The bird flew ontop of her head, and she tried to look

up at it. The boy began laughing so playfully, and he covered his mouth. It warmed her

heart somehow in a way.

" Hey! Ollie! " Someone shouted across the way. The kid turned around and waved.

" I'm over here! I got it, I got it! " He called back, then faced Gumi.

" Thanks again-we could use a coach because ours won't really help much, and Len

used to help us, but he's out sick. " He mumbled. Gumi's face flushed.

" E-eh? You want m-me to coach your team? " She stuttered. The boy shrugged.

" I don't see why not. " He said. Gumi hung her head, then looked back up at him.

" Sure. Why not? ^_^; " She scratched her head a little. He smiled brightly, then walked

up to her, and leaned his forehead onto hers. She looked up at him to see his eyes

closed.

" W-what-? " She began.

" It's a prayer. All souls get prayer, but I can tell that you and someone dear needs it. " He

spoke softly with a grin. He backed up, then turned around to run.

" Our practice times are wednesdays through saturday! Please come, we need your

help, miss! " He called. Gumi stood up and cuffed her hands to call back to him.

" Heyy! Kid, what's your name? "

" It's Oliver! " He shouted back. Gumi's hands dropped to her sides slowly as she

watched him continue playing. Her smile faded, then she rubbed her head, and noticed

the bird fly off her hair. She glanced up at the clouds, and blue, gently sky.

" A prayer, huh...? " She whispered. The wind swept around gracefully, and her hair

swayed in the dusty air that was clouded by the dirt of the softball field.


	20. Within Stagnant Waters Pg 20

After school, Gumi waited by the entrance as everyone else walked out as the sun

dimmed the sky orange. She turned to see Rin in her school outfit, and bag.

" I'm sorry-I left my music sheets in the locker room! " She said nervously catching up

with Gumi. Gumi smiled.

" It's okay. " They continued foward, and seperated when they got home. Gumi waved at

Rin, then sighed, and went to open her door. Before it opened completely, two figures

rushed out quickly. She blinked, then turned around.

" Wh-whaat? " She shouted.

" Gumi! Look out, the plane is gonna crash! " Gachapoid said holding a paper airplane.

He twirled in circles, then thrashed it into the ground, and it ended up a crooked mess.

Oliver stompled in place.

" No, no, noo! You're not supposed to crash it! It's a medical plane, and it was saving the

sick people inside of it! " He whined angrily. Gachapoid scratched his head, then smiled.

" Oops! Well teach me how to make another one! " He suggested running back into the

house. Oliver bent over, and slid his fingers across the broken plane with a saddend

expression as his hair blew in the wind gently. His golden eyes reflected with the sun as

he looked up at Gumi.

" Oh, it's you, miss. " He spoke softly as he stood up slowly. Gumi picked up the plane.

" Yeah...what are you doing here? " She asked. He sighed.

" Well, I was baby sitting Gach to earn a few bucks, but this is harder than expected... "

Gumi giggled, then let Oliver in the house with a light push. Gachapoid was a handful

alright. She closed the door behind her slowly until it clicked. She went to go sit on the

sofa, and Gachapoid was flying around the house making playful plane sounds.

" I don't know how you can put up with**_ him. _**I live with the brat and he drives me insane. "

He admitted leaning back on the seat. They watched as he folded paper into sqaures,

and trying over and over again to re-make his plane creation. Oliver groaned a bit under

his throat, and Gumi turned to him.

" You know Len, right? He used to help coach us before he was put into the hostpital. "

He began.

" I wish I could've helped him before that happened... " He whispered. Gumi hung her

head slightly thinking of the gruesome flashbacks. He turned to her with a concerned

look.

" You were there, weren't you...? " He asked as he set his tiny hand ontop of hers. She

looked up at him, and tried to face the opposite direction. Oliver looked down shamely at

his white, anckled socks as he kicked them to and fro.

" I prayed for him the day I found out...I know it will reach his soul.. "

" Oliver- " Gumi started as the boy glanced up at her with his baby face and messy, but

seemiling cute hairstyle.

" What do you want to be when you grow up? A doctor, or a priest? "

" Pfft, NO! I wanna be a freaking monster truck driver! That job looks hella-sweet! " He

shouted raising his arms laughing. Gumi flinched in shock at his reply. He chuckled, and

lowered his hands.

" And if that doesn't work out, then yeah, a doctor would be nice... " He blushed a little.

" I want to be able to save lives...and junk like that, y'know? Some people don't deserve

to feel pain, or suffer-no one does... " Gachapoid trotted over to him, then showed him a

horribly folded plane. It was tilted in the wrong direction, and had one wing, with a nose

that looked like it belonged to an elephant.

" Lookit, Ollie! It's a plane! Cool, huh? " He said a bit too loudly. Oliver stared with a

disturbed expression for a while, and Gumi watched nervously.


	21. Withing Stagant Waters Pg 21

Len sat up in his bed. The room was darkend without that eerie blue glow he was so

used to from the pool. His fingers wiggled anxiously.

" Today Gumi will come see me... " He thought silently. He looked to his left to get used

to his midnight surroundings. Above him a black, and white digital clock glew with a

neon green glare at him. He began to sweat a bit. Too his left, the window was closed

tightly, and usually it was opened for air...well back at home it was. The sheets were too

thin for warmth, and the water in the small paper cups tasted stale-the stagnant water

that burned your throat when you swallowed it down your wind pipe.

No one else was inside the room with him. No other patients, or doctors. Well, it was

pass curfew time, and most patients were sleep. If he pulled the little chain he could

have a nurse come up for something to his leisure, but their job was stressful enough.

Len attempted to get out of bed. He slid one leg out, and the other one slowly. He

turned his body around, but just then, his stomach cringed, and twitched with a sharp

pain. He yelped out, then covered his mouth. Searching around the room-no one heard

him, so he continued to stand.

The oxygen mask was around his neck, and a tub connected to his arm. A medium,

square bag of water hung from his tall pole next to him. He knew what the word for it

was, but he couldn't remember at that moment for some reason. Standing up, he used

the bed, and the oxygen pole thing for support, then stumbled a bit, but caught his

foothold.

His vision blurred when he looked in a certain direction, so he walked with a slow paste

around the room at first. The TV was floating above the ceiling-more like attatched by

some bionicle, white, bar. " That would be too loud. I don't want to startle the other

patients... " Whispered the blonde boy. He glanced over at a sack lying in the corner

near the window. He forced himself over to it, then leaned over to pick it up. His pants,

and clothes before he came to the hostpital were tucked inside. His eyes widened, then

he quickly dug through the bag, and felt a hard object, then pulled it out. His phone.

Well, Neru's.

Nervously, he tapped the buttons, and it cut on. The bright screen light blinded him for

a bit as his pupils shrunk to his sudden flinch. He blinked, then shook his head, and his

hair-that had no ponytail now-flew left and right around his shoulders. The phone

beeped many times, and he was shocked. " So many text messages and missed calls. "

He thought to himself as he bit his thumb staring down at the device.

Click. He jumped in suprise to hear his room door unlock. Too late to run to his bed, he

sat there looking over at the door with the most busted expression like he stole the

cookies from the cookie jar, and was caught in action. The nurse smiled calmly, then

leaned to the side of door.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Teens just can't stay away from their electronics-can they? " She

chuckled as she closed the door behind her. Len's face flustered, then he dropped the

phone, and staggered backwards.

" Oh my- " The nurse flew over to catch him from falling, then her long, pink hair flowed

so easily, and beautifully onto her back again. Len stared at the ceiling for a while, then

began breathing oddly, and stood up straight on his own. He gripped his hair tightly

with his eyes closed. The nurse sighed.

" You do need to be more careful. " She suggested.

" Afterall- " She helped him back to his bed, and looked up at her with a miserable

expression and his eyes pale blue.

" -You're my fiance`s favorite student. " She said as he glanced at her more intently.

" You're getting married to my teacher? " He shouted backing up. She laughed out

loud, and raked her bangs out of her face.


	22. WSW Pg 22

" Yes, Gaku and I were really close for a while now. " She smiled. Len stared down at

the covers, and scratched his head in confusion.

" You're a nurse...? He's never mentioned his fiance before... " Retorted Len. Luka

breathed in heavily, which startled Len, then she stood up, and dusted off her coat.

" Alrighty, you're out of this place tomorrow, okay? So get some sleep. " She said as

she flicked off the light, and stood at the door. Len hung his head a little staring at the

cold sheets. She closed the door slowly, and he could hear the clacking of her heals

down the hall leaving downstairs. Len sighed, then covered his face with his sheets.

" I hate it here...morning needs to come sooner... " He whispered to himself quietly.

Oliver took his hat, and pulled it on tightly around his head. He turned around with a

quick paste, but closed the door slowly. When the wooden boarding of the staircase

squeaked, he cringed, and held his breath more. Finally, he made it outside, and

exhaled in relief.

Walking along the grassy, and vine infested gate, he leaped off, then something caught

his eye. A bright, white, light shimmered in the bushes. He heard a voice calling his

name. " Oliver! Are you here? " He called out. His softball coach's voice..

" Over here, Coach! " He whispered almost loudly. The coach faced the light towards

Oliver's small, baby face. He covered his face, and laughed a little. The Coach ran over

to him, and petted his shoulders firmly with his giant, wolf, hands, and grinned with his

wolf smile.

" So, are you ready to go on the field trip? " He asked excitedly. Oliver smiled a little,

then it faded as he took off his bookbag searching for something. He pulled out a small,

black, book.

" I was hoping we can do some Bible studying with the others...? I brought my own, and

maybe I can- " Before he finished the Coach slapped the book of his tiny hands. Oliver

yelped, and went to go retrieve it, but the man pulled him back.

" Listen, Oliver. This field trip is supposed to be fun. Just loosen up a little on the holy,

and whatever the hell you read stuff, okay? It's fake anyway-a novel! " The man

laughed a deep, and unsteady one. It disturbed Oliver, and he went to go pick it up

again, then he held it tightly to his chest.

" T-The Bible isn't fake! It's real, and I need it! You need it, and we all do... " His voice

was a little shooken up. He was very offended and was almost in tears. The teacher

opened his mouth to say something, then scratched his chin to think. He then chuckled.

" Ahh, so pure. I love it... " His voice trailed off. " Hm? " Oliver mumbled. The man

shook his head, then leaned down to Oliver's face.

" I can always send you back to the Orphanage. You don't want that, right? " The

golden eyed boy gasped as the man continued.

" It's a sin sneeking out at night just to go to a party, y'know? " He said bobbing his

head to the last few words. Oliver's voice broke down, and he stuttered not knowing

what to say. The man grabbed Oliver's hand with a tightend grip, and began dragging

the boy through the forest. Oliver tried to pull away.

" I-If this is a sin, then I don't want to go anymore! " He shouted struggling from the

man's grip. His shoes kicked up dirt, and dead, crumbled leaves as he stumbled foward

from his Coach tugging too hard. He shouted, and yelled for help and everything, but he

wasn't heard, even through the tall trees, his small voice didn't echo at all.

The next morning, Gumi woke up bright and early. She brushed her teeth so hard, and

so quick, she cut her gums a little. At the dinning table, she just had a slice of carrot

cake, and cup of orange juice. She stared at the container while nomming her cake. It

was orange, but Len gave her banana milk before, and it was pretty darn good. Now

that Rin's settled, and Len's healed, they can hang out together! As a group. Rin was

going to be so filled with joy because the doctors wouldn't let her visit her brother until

after he got out. They thought it would mentally harm him while recovering. Gumi stood

up, then ran outside.

She looked over at the pool, and saw the two girls from that day. The one she popped

in the face was laughing with her little her friend, but her eye was a huge of purple to

match her lipstick. Gumi covered her face, and sped walked around the fence. The two

girls noticed her anyway, then they stood up, and ran to the fence slamming into it from

the other side.

" Hey, green thing! " One shouted with a teasing tone of voice. Gumi still kept walking.

" I'm going to get my BF to beat the hell out of you! So don't think of coming around this

pool anymore! " She hissed with a high, whinning pitch. Gumi shook that violent thought

off, then started running down the street. She knew who her boyfriend was. The big,

tough, and scary guy of the school on the lacross team. Kaito Shion. The blue haired

guy with the soft face, and sexy smirk. He looked like a trouble maker, but if he can

hang out with Len, maybe he was nice? Then again, Len was never friends with anyone,

they hung around him to be charmed by his good looks, or to get attention from other

cliques to be noticed.

At the hostpital, Gumi signed in, and signed out Len. She walked upstairs instead of

taking the elevator because she wanted to be alone in it next to Len. She swalled hard

at the thought, and her cheeks glowed. Those few minutes on the elevator in a small

space together was going to be an unforgettable memory. She noticed she was on the

top floor, then she looked around frantically knowing she walked passed his room

already.

Straightening her hair, she inhaled, then breathed out calmly, then finally knocked on

the door. " Come in..! " A voice called out. Gumi cocked her head to the side a bit. That

wasn't Len's voice. She opened the door slowly, then opened it to see the blonde, uni-

ponytailed girl sitting on a stool next to Len's bed. He was sleeping silently and she

smiled at Gumi as she stepped in.

" So you came to see him, too. huh? " She said calmly staring down at her cellphone

texting away. Gumi didn't reply for a while, then opened her mouth to speak.


	23. WSW Pg 23

" Why are you here...? "

" You're not the only one that wanted to see Len, alright? " She said with a nasty

attitude. Gumi locked her lips, then nodded as she stepped back. She clapped her

hands, and paced around.

" Um-w-we'll I was going to take him home now, so if you don't mind- "

" No, no. It's alright. My big sister is coming to pick us up. So you can leave now. " She

fluttered her eyes, then looked back at her phone. Gumi's heart sank. She turned slowly

to leave-her body stiff. Then she heard Len mumble. Neru and Gumi glanced at him.

He opened his ocean blue, sparkling eyes, then sat up slowly rubbing his face.

" Neru...? Gumi...? Hey, you both came to pick me up? " He asked wearily. Neru was

about to say something, then Gumi spoke faster.

" I did! Yeah, let's go now. You don't want to stay here any longer. " She giggled. Len's

expression was wide awake now. He stared at her, then blinked it off.

" Okay, cool. Um, give me some time so I can get dressed. " He said happily. His gentle

smile made Gumi want to squeal, but she held it in. Neru got up, and left outside, and

Gumi followed behind her. She waited behind the door twidling her fingers as she looked

down at her shoes. Neru glanced over at Gumi.

" He really _does_ like you... " She admitted.

" Huh..? " Gumi replied. Neru began walking downstairs carrying a dark auora with her.

Gumi raised a brow, then sighed. Each time his name echoed in her mind, she'd smile,

and get a warm feeling in her chest, and face. She even shivered a little thinking about

it. The door squeaked opened, and she backed up a little for Len to walk out.

" I'm done, sorry. " He sighed, then began walking down the hall. Gumi caught up with

him and followed next to him shoulder to shoulder. She was almost the same height as

him, but she was actually the tall one. He glanced at her.

" You came alone...? " He spoke softly. She nodded in reply slowly.

" Sonika had work and she said it was alright for me to come by myself. Rin is waiting

at home, and we're throwing a little celebration for your return. " She admitted. His face

lit up. He pointed to himself, and she nodded again.

" Wow. Thanks. " He said kind of speechless. They reached the elevator, and Gumi fly

on first, then punched in the number to the first floor. He smiled nervously a bit, then

slowly made his way to the silver handle. The door closed, and as soon as the elevator

dropped, he hugged himself, and backed into the corner. Gumi watched in disbelief.

Was he _scared_ of elevators? She tapped his shoulder, and still embracing himself he

began to say: " W-What is it...? " His voice quivered along with his fragile body. Gumi

smirked a little-wanting to laugh at the situation, but he really did look afriad, and deep

down, she knew it was rude to even smile. Fading it away, she knelt down beside him.

" It's alright, Len. It's just an elevator. We're almost there... " She said with a motherly,

and caring voice. His eyes widend, then he looked up at her with his eyes glimmering

blue. She helped him up steadily, then he held onto her. Gumi's face reddend. It was

sort of cute seeing him act this way. He seemed like a child holding onto his mother's

hand walking through a grocery store for the first time. She exhaled, then turned away

from him to wipe the blood from her nose.

Ding

. The light on the ceiling blinked, and the doors opened. Len ran out, and bent over

to hyperventilate near a chair. Gumi stepped out, then sighed in disappointment. So

much for the lovey-dovey time alone on the elevator she dreamed about. Shattered to

pieces. He stood up, then signaled for her to leave the hostpital with him.

Outside, Len took out his phone, and began rushing through the messages. Gumi

giggled as she stared.

" Wow. That proves how popular you are. "

" No, it proves how many days I was out...aw, man... " He mumbled to himself not really

paying attention to the girl beside him. Gumi looked around, and saw a field of teens

playing soccerball. She didn't know anyone around the hostpital, or that part of town,

then she spoke again.


	24. WSW Pg 24

" Hey, Len. Do you know a kid named " Oliver "? He's a real nice, and sweet boy. " She

said. Len finally looked up.

" Oh, yeah. I helped coach his softball team because his original coach was new to

teaching, so he let me do the work... " Gumi nodded, then her faced gleamed.

" Hey, let's invite him to your party! He really care a lot for you. " Len suddenly began to

look disturbed. Gumi tilted her head to the side a bit.

" What's wrong? Should we ask his parents first...? " She asked. Len shook his head in

disagreement which made his hair that was no longer in a ponytail sway across his

shoulders.

" No. You see-" He began as he slipped his phone in his pocket then walked infront of

Gumi walking backwards as their conversation went on.

" Oliver doesn't have parents. He's an orphan, and lives in an Orphanage. He's so sure

that he had parents before, and he did, but he had amnesia, and completely forgot

about them. He's actually a runaway, and I found him one day on my way from school. "

He explained. Gumi covered her mouth in shock. Len hung his head.

" There was nothing I can do but bring him to that Orphanage, and no one really care

for his arrival, but he pretended to smile everyday. Because he believes no one loves

him, he puts his love in others, and his bible. " He turned back around to walk beside

Gumi again, then he scratched his hair loosely.

" Oh...I see. But I don't see why I can invite him..? "

" We can try, but kids aren't aloud before 8am, and after 8pm. " Gumi quickly rustled

through her purse and yanked out her cell. It read: " 7:23am ". She closed it in

disappointment, then put it back.

" Let's go get him anyway. " She said with a determined tone. Len's face lit up.

" Oh, sure...but those people are strict, and one of the reason why he hates it there. "

" It's worth a shot..? " Gumi and Len stared for a moment, then Len gave in.

" Alright, then. "

They continued down the path to the Orphanage. It was a lone, dusty, trail that lead to

the only building in the forest by it's self. The welcome sign was old, and worn down,

and many plants wrapped around it sprouting weeds. Len walked up to the door, and

knocked at first. No answer. He rang the doorbell, and it chimed throughout the whole

building.

Gumi covered her ears, and Len stood with his eyes wide from how loud it was.

Someone's footsteps came barging to the door, and Gumi and Len stepped back. An

old woman shoved open the door. She huffed, and puffed, and didn't look to happy.

" What is wrong with you kids?! It's 7 in the morning! " She whispered loudly looking

around outside for other distractions. Gumi cleared her throat.

" Um, is Oliver in..? " She said quietly. The lady stared them down, and eye-balled the

two teens standing there startled. She chuckled lowly as if disgusted.

" The " odd-ball ", eh? That kid is a strange one... " She spoke to herself.

" I ain't seem 'em since yesterday. He's not in here. " She said, then Len and Gumi

turned to one another.

" Not in..? What do you mean? Doesn't he live here? " Len asked unsurely. The lady

sighed deeply like she was getting annoyed.


	25. WSW Pg 25

" He's not our concern. He never had any papers to fill or nothin' so he's pretty much

taking up space in my Orphanage. " Said the grumpy old lady. Gumi's anger peaked.

She balled her hand in fist and jerked toward the woman, but Len noticed just in time,

then held her back.

" We're sorry to bother you, ma'am. " Len aplogized nervously as he pulled Gumi away,

and back on the path leading out of the forest. They walked down the trail thinking hard

on where he could be.

" The softball field, maybe? " Gumi suggested. Len shook his head.

" Not this early in the morning. Besides, the gates to the school is locked. It's saturday,

rememeber? " He chuckled biting his thumb. Gumi paused to start pouting.

" Geez, where is this guy? He couldn't have gone far. "

" Well, he _was_ gone all night. " Len mentioned. Gumi tapped her foot, then it hit her.

" Well, he babysits my brother for cash! Maybe he took the bus downtown. " She said

almost too excitedly. Len frowned.

" They won't let anyone his age on the bus unless with an adult. " He corrected her.

Gumi went off yelling and raging about just where Oliver has gone, then she suddenly

tripped, and hit the sticks, and dirt.

" Oww... " She whinned. Len smirked then helped her up. He suddenly cringed, then

groaned in pain. Gumi stood up straight, then went to pet his back.

" Y-You okay, Len? " She asked. He shook it off.

" I'm alright...my stomach just hurts from bending over... " He breathed out unsteadily.

" Anyway, what did you trip on? " They both looked down to see a small, white and black

hat. It was dirtied now, and had shoe prints covering it. Gumi picked it up to examine it.

Oliver's hat. He wore it almost everyday. She turned to Len, then he grabbed it softly.

" This is his hat... " His voice trailed off. Gumi smiled.

" Maybe he dropped it while- "

" No.. " Len's voice cut her off. She looked up him with one brow raised. He pointed to

the shoe marks. Oliver's shoes were too tiny to match with the collasal boot print. Len

scratched his chin and stared intently thinking hard. Gumi watched with amazment. Len

was in the top classes and one of them was just for this occasion. He faced Gumi.

" I'm not really sure about my conclusion, but let's keep looking around... " He spoke

with a serious tone. Gumi just followed behind.

They were getting deeper into the forest. The trees were so tall, and the dirt began to

turn into grainy bits of sand.

" We're getting closer to the shore... " Len muttered. Gumi didn't exactly hear him, but

she noticed the sand, too. Leading out and onto the beach, the trees began to fade with

the background. Len looked around, and ran over to something just barely sticking out

of the sand to notice it. He pulled it out, and it was the small, black, bible that Oliver

carried everywhere. Len shook out the sand, then closed it tightly. His face expression

seemed really worried now.


	26. WSW Pg 26

" Oliver never let's go of this book. Gumi, there's something not right, and we have to

find out what's going on now. " Even though his voice was shaky, his words were bold,

and he was determined. Gumi grabbed the tiny book, and but it in her purse. They

contined along the beach and saw nothing, or anyone. No one was around at all.

" What beach is this? " She said. Len shrugged.

" I dunno. But it looks pretty abandoned- " He stepped on something, then Gumi and

Len glanced down at it. Gumi leaned over to retrieve it. Her face scrunched up a little in

confusion.

" What the heck is this? A rope? " She asked not too sure if she was right. Len looked

at it, then started speaking under his breath. He suddenly snapped up, then grabbed the

rope. Very carefully he unraveled it, and examined it. Some of it fell apart, and he took

the ends, and put them together.

" Look how the strans are loose, Gumi. This was cut. But there's no need to cut it, it's a

grappling hook. " He spoke.

" I don't get it, so what? Did Oliver go fishing..? " Len stared with a dull expression, then

shook it off.

" Look at the middle of rope: It's in a tight knot, yet it was cut. Do you get it? Oliver must

have been tied with this, and running out of time, someone cut it instead of untangling

it-so he didn't runaway- "

" -He was kidnapped... " Gumi finished in disbelief. She stagged backards, and looked

up at the sky.

" What if we're too late..? " She whispered still looking at the vast, blue sky. Len

grabbed Gumi's hand.

" No, we'll find him! C'mon! " He began running down the isle. The footsteps infront of

the teens were big boot tracks, then small ones which probably belonged to Oliver. His

looked like as if he was being dragged across the sand. Gumi covered her mouth

holding in her will to cry. Should they have left this to the police? The poor boy _has_ been

gone for a whole night, and not even the Orphange cares. It was up to the Len and

Gumi duo.

They stopped for a breather, then Gumi spotted a small building in the distance. She

pointed tiredly.

" That..must...be it...! " She panted heavily.

" Alright..almost...there..! " He huffed. They made their way to a small, shed. It was

probably a really, old storage for surfboards, and stuff the life gaurds put in. Len slowly

opened the door. It creaked badly, and it had insects crawling all around it. He pulled his

hand back, then ran inside quickly.

" C'mon, Gumi. " He said. She creeped inside trying to ignore the bugs. He held onto

her hand, and she looked at him. He wasn't paying attention to her, but she was

suprised he didn't hear her heart beat against her chest-it made he ear drums rumble.

The shed was full of old clothing, and dusty, and deflated float toys. Len kepts walking,

then something squeaked really loud. He jumped back, startled, then noticed it was a

doll.

Gumi looked down at it, then looked around. Dolls, and toy trucks, and everything a

child would want to play with covered the floor.

" 48...49...50...51...52... " A voice spoke in the dark. Gumi and Len looked at eachother,

then followed the voice. No doubt it was Oliver.

" 55...56...57...58...59...60. Five hours. 1...2...3.. " He started over. It was too dark to

see where exactly he was. They already walked far away from the entrance, so the light

faded. Len looked around, and followed Oliver's faint voice everywhere. Gumi stumbled

on something, then held onto Len for support. He almost tripped, then glared at her.

" Geez, what's your problem? " He growled. She glanced up, then her eyes widened in

shock. Her voice started trembling. Len stared at her in confusion.

" Gumi? Gumi! What's wrong? " He turned around, then looked up. Oliver was upside

down tied with a thick, rope onto the ceiling's shaft. Blood dripped from the corner of his

mouth, and nose, and his eyes barely open staring down at floor. He only had his white,

collared shirt on, and shorts. His expression so tired, and dead. The gold in his eyes no

longer twinked, but was stale, and bronze. Gumi ran over to him.


	27. WSW Pg 27

" Oliver! Oliver! " She shouted jumping up to get him down. Len watched as Gumi let

him down.

" H-How long has he been upside-down like that!? " Gumi cradled the boy, and he held

his head back still used to being hanged. He mumbled numbers, and wriggled around.

" 24...25...26.. " He strained himself saying them. Gumi raked the hair out of his face.

" What does that mean, Oliver? Tell us. " She whispered. He opened his eyes to see

her, then closed them tiredly.

" ...Five. Five hours and 33 seconds... " He mumbled. Len shook his head in disbeleif.

" No way... " He said under his breath.

" Who did this? " He questioned Oliver. Oliver just started sobbing, but his little voice

was so frail, and run out from screaming from before, his voice cracked. He kicked his

legs, and struggled to get out of Gumi's grip. Gumi held him tightly.

" Don't move, Oliver! You're hurt! " She warned. Len just watched.

" He's probably in shock... " Len thought as he stood up. Gumi looked down at the boy.

" Who did this, Oliver? Please, tell us. " She pleaded softly.

" M-My-Coach...he...he... " He spoke wearily. Len glanced at him quickly.

" Coach? Why him? What did he do? " He asked. Oliver buried his face in Gumi's shirt.

He just sobbed silently. Blood seeped through his white shirt a little from his bruised

arms. Gumi swallowed hard, then held her breath.

" ...Did he touch you? " She said softly. Len slowly turned to Gumi with a confused

expression. Oliver looked up at her with his eyes shimmering, then he dug his face in

her shirt again, then nodded.

" Oh, Oliver... " She whispered to herself, then stood up carrying him. Len watched as

she walked out the door with the boy. They made it out on the beach, and the sun

drenched the sand, and their clothing. Oliver turned his face to look out at the sky. Len

and Gumi looked down at him with a short smile, then Len glanced at Gumi.

" Should we give him some water...? " He thought. Gumi lied Oliver on the sand first,

then reached in her purse, and pulled out a small, bottle of water. She twisted opened

the cap and leaned over to see Oliver still staring into space. She poured some in his

mouth, and he began gagging, and coughing.

" I'm sorry-! " She said lifting him up to pat his back. He was groaning in pain when she

touched him, then she jumped back, and covered her face in shame. Oliver was sitting

up now, then Len took the bottle from Gumi, and handed it to him. Oliver grabbed it

quickly, then chugged it down so fast. He panted softly, then turned to the shore of

waves. He stood up, and began walking towards it.

" Don't go in there, Oliver! " Len warned him reaching his hand out. Oliver still wobbled

tiredly towards the water, and stood in it. His feet sunk in the wet sand, and he closed

his eyes as his hair swayed in the wind. Finally, he spoke clearly.

" I think I was born by the sea... " He said. Gumi walked over to him.

" You think so? " She said enjoying the breeze. Oliver faced her slowly, then his eyes

teared up badly. She noticed, then he slammed into her, and hugged her tightly.

Sobbing his heart out, he dragged her down to the water to cry.

" You came to save me! I was so scared...! " He whinned. Gumi felt a lump in her throat

burn, and she knew he was triggering her to cry, too, but she held it in.

" We care about you, Oliver..." Said the teen softly. Len followed behind them, then sat

down. He petted Oliver's hair, then Oliver looked up at him, then threw hisself over to

Len.

" Len..! You're out of the hostpital...and you still came to get me. " He cried.

" -You should be at home-resting! Stupid! " His voice cracked as his grip on Len's shirt

tightend. Len chuckled slightly.

" I thought more about you than anyone else, Oliie. " He hugged the little boy back.

Gumi sniffled, then wiped her face.

" Y-You're such a troubled kid, y'know!? " She stood up, then turned the other way. Len

helped Oliver stand, but he wobbled a bit, and held onto Len for support.


	28. WSW Pg 28

" He was upside-down so long I guess he can't walk normally yet... " Gumi thought.

Oliver released Len's clothing, then began trotting down the sand infront of Gumi and

Len. He laughed a bit.

" I can walk just fine! See? " He called dancing around. Gumi smiled happily, but Len

just watched straight-faced. He continued infront of Gumi.

" Let's go to that party. I'm starving... " He mumbled.

" Well, hostpital food doesn't taste all too good. " She giggled. Len smirked.

" I know, I know. Been there, done that-tired of it. "

They celebrated Len's coming home party at Gumi's house. Gumi explained everything

to Sonika about Oliver, and the kidnapping, and Coach. Before they all ate, Len gave

Oliver a bath, and some of his clothes to wear afterwards. But, before they ate, Sonika

had something to say that's been bothering her.

" So, " Sonika began as she poured the last cup of juice.

" Are you and Len dating or something? " She said as Gumi's faced steamed. She face-

desked the table, and Len covered his mouth laughing. Gumi turned her head slightly to

Len who was next to her still laughing his lungs out. Her cheeks became hot, then Rin

interrupted.

" Of course, not. They're just friends. We all are. " She announced. Gumi sighed, then

nodded. " Right. "

" Just friends... " Len said trying to catch his breath. It was kind of heart warming to

hear him laugh so happily. Gumi leaned on her hand, then Sonika threw a stack of

papers on the table, and startled everyone. She sighed deeply.

" I hate paperwork, but I've got something to say- " She picked up her glass of juice.

" Because no one really gave a shit but us, I guess I... " Her voice trailed off. Everyone

stared waiting for an answer. Sonika stomped her foot, and her face actually turned

crimson red.

" -I-I guess these adoption papers proves it...Oliver, welcome home... " She finally

mumbled almost angrily. It was silent for a moment, then Gachapoid jumped up.

" I have a brother! I have a brother! " He shouted. Oliver smiled brightly, and jumped up,

too. He laughed, and danced around Gachapoid. Gumi and Len were shocked.

" How'd you get to even talk to the head of that Orphange place...? "

" I didn't really-I just walked in, signed some shit, and told them I was taking Oliver. "

She admitted. She leaned on the tabled tiredly, and scratched her hair.

" Yeah, but some old bitch tried to stop me. I just socked her one to jaw, and was on my

way. " Oliver tried to hold in his laughing, but couldn't. Gumi faced him with a shocked

expression.

" Oliver! I thought you were a good child! Laughing at something like that is bad, you

know? " Oliver waved his hand, then breathed in.

" I actually hate that lady. She doesn't like me, I don't like her-done. " He mentioned.

Len shrugged.

" I didn't like her too much either.. " He spoke. Gumi nodded in agreement. Oliver

stepped over to Len and Gumi, then held their hands together. Gumi's face flustered.

" W-What are you doing-?! " She asked as Len faced the opposite direction. Oliver

place something inbetween their hands, then they both looked down at it, and brought it

up together. Oliver pointed.

" T-This is my bible. I'm not saying you two need it, but it helped me a lot, and I don't

think I need to carry it everywhere anymore. " He said.

" That book was my hope, and my friend, but if I have all of you, then we can all be

friends. " He looked down in embarrassment, and Sonika awed.


	29. WSW Pg 29 Final Ch

**[ NOTE: DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO FORMAT. JUST READ THE STORY IM NOT TRYING TO BE PROFESSIONAL SO STOP BEING ALL SUPER CRITICY. JUST GO READ ANOTHER STORY THEN. KTHNX. ]**

" You're too cute, Oliver. C'mere- " She ran over to chase him and he ran away

around the house. They both laughed and played, then Len tightened his grip on Gumi's

hand.

Gumi glanced up in suprise, then he leaned over to her ear.

" Meet me at the pool, now.. " Whispered the mysterious blonde. He stood up, then

walked outside. She left the bible on the table, then followed him.

He stood at the foot of the pool, and she saw him standing there. Gumi looked at the

water, and it reflected off of her face. It was almost dark, so it shined alot more. The

chlorine was stagnant. Len faced her, then smirked.

" You told me before... " He began to take off his sweater, and white-T was shown.

" -That you couldn't swim, right? " Gumi's heart began to pound, and not in the happy

way when she's around him. She started to feel paranoid.

" I-I-can't swim, Len...! I don't want to- "

" Come- " He grabbed her hand, and held her to his chest. She closed her eyes tightly.

" I can't, I can't...! " She whispered to herself. He shook her shoulders, then she looked

into his eyes that matched the pool's glowing, radiant, blue.

" It's going to be alright. I'm here.. " He mentioned to her. She swallowed hard, then

nodded slowly. He walked down the little staircase, and stared out at the pool.

" I remember now...we met here. " He whispered. Len's memory was messy from the

medication Rin forced on him, but it was coming back, and more clearly. He suddenly

chuckled.

" Wow...you were clumsy, huh? " He said. Gumi knew exactly what he was talking

about. The incident with slipping, and falling ontop of him. He shook his head.

" I was a jerk. Just leaving you like that.. " He faced Gumi and smiled nervously.

" ...I should've thought more on you feelings. I apologize. "

" No, it's alright... " She finally said. He sighed, then reached his hand out.

" Join me in the water. " She stepped back.

" I...I dunno, I- " He still held his arm out.

" It's alright. I promise I'll be here next to you. " He spoke softly. She tightened her fist,

then stepped into the water. Little ripples echoed from her the water as she walked

down. The water just below her shoulders. She winced. Gumi's never been that far

inside of the water in a long time. Len started to walk backwards deeper into the pool.

She held onto him so tight, her nails sank into his arms. He didn't seem to mind, though.

They began floating a little, and her feet swept just above the pool's floor. Len smiled.

" You're doing great. We're almost there.. " He warned. She tried to smile back, but

kept looking at the bottom. He was planning on going to the deep end, and Gumi did not

tolerate going that far. She started tugging back gently at first, but as soon as she

wasn't near the floor anymore, she began flailing, and splashing around wildly.

" Len! Len! I can't do this! Take me back! Now! " She shouted. Len held onto her.

" Listen, Gumi. You're fine. Just relax! " He told her, but she didn't listen. He embraced

her, then she was still for a moment. They were sinking, and she was freaking out, then.

" Kick your legs gently...! " He was shredding water, but she was starting to sink. She

tried kicking them, but it looked like she was jerking them too hard, and not steadily.

" Look-do as I do... " He said. She glanced down, and saw his legs, then she copied

the motion. She was rising now, then she looked up at him, and began to smile a little.


	30. WSW Pg 30

" Okay, now slow down a bit. Just keep up with my motion. " She did as he asked, and

they were swimming together...sort of. She laughed softly.

" Oh my God..! I'm doing it Len..! " She whispered excitedly. He smiled, then they

looked at each other just there in the middle of the pool. She leaned over to taste his lips,

and he did the same. No fear. She felt no fear anymore. Len was with her, and they

were sinking. She pulled away to breathe, then went back in for another kissing

moment.

" Having fun? " A familiar voice said. Len and Rin both opened their eyes, and turned to

see Neru, the two girls, and that guy. Kaito Shion. The blue haired guy laughed.

" What is this? What is this!? " He chuckled pointing.

" Len? " He said in disbelief but still with a smile. Len held onto Gumi tightly. Neu

sucked her teeth.

" If only you'd listen from the start, carrot head. " Neru sighed. The two girls behind her

agreed, and cursed under their breath. Neru kicked Kaito's leg.

" Go get him, and get rid of her. " She ordered. Kaito frowned at her.

" Yo, man. I just bought these shoes! " He shouted. Neru fluttered her eyes as i

annoyed. He rolled his, and his sleeves up.

" Come on, Len. Don't make this difficult. " Kaito warned. Gumi looked around franticly.

Len just glared back at him. Kaito scratched his hair, then shrugged, and leaped in the

pool. He swam vigorously like a pro, and made to the lone couple in the water. Pulling

Len from her, she kicked, scratched, and everything to get a hold to Len once more. Len

tried the same fighting from Kaito's grip. Alas, Len was still weak, and not fully

recovered yet, so he let his weight drop.

" Gumi! Gumi, swim! " He called to her as he was being dragged away. Gumi splashed

around knowing she wouldn't stay afloat any longer. Kaito threw Len out of the pool, and

Neru helped him stand. He was too tired to go back in, and Kaito was blocking his veiw

of the maiden in trouble. Neru petted Len's wet hair.

" Aw, you poor thing. All soaked... " She whinned. He shot a death gaze at her, and

tried crawling back over to the water. Kaito pushed him back.

" Oh no you don't-! " He groaned holding Len back. Len hollered and screamed

Gumi's name, but she was already pretty much under the water. Neru and the others

laughed except Kaito and Len. Kaito watched carefully.

" Hey.. " He began.

" C-Can that girl swim..? " He asked as he looked up at the girls. Neru scoffed.

" Hell, no. See how she just dropped? " She giggled. Kaito scratched his chin.

" ..Man, that's not right... " He whispered. Len had his face down into the ground, and

was so tired. He looked up, and couldn't see Gumi anymore. He started whimpering,

and it caught Neru's attention.

" Don't worry, Len. You always have me. " She winked as she leaned down next to him.

He forced himself to sit up, then he smacked Neru's cheek so hard, she spit up a little.

" Ow-you idiot! Why did you-? "

" Why!? You're asking " why? " " Len stood up, and faced her.

" You're an ass... " He said under his breath, then jumped in the pool. Neru watched in

shock. She shook Kaito's arm.

" Go get him! Hurry! " She yelled. Kaito smacked her hand away, and she scoffed in

anger.

" You all suck. I'm outta here. " Kaito shook the water out of his hair, then walked

outside of the pool area, and down the road. Len swam to the bottom of the pool where

Gumi lied face down just floating there. He went so low, his ears popped, and he

paused to endure the pain, then kept going. Reaching her arm, he pulled it, then he

could see her eyes still hardly open, and she looked over at him. He pulled her up, and

began swimming to the surface.

His stomach cringed, and he bit down on his teeth. Once he made it to the top, he

pushed her up on the stairway, then coughed harshly, and fell over on his side breathing

heavily. She coughed, and gargled water a little, then sat up patting her chest. She

faced Len who was still hacking on the ground, then she saw Neru, and the two girls

approach them.

Neru squinted her eyes. " I hate you so damn much.. " She growled angrily. She took

out a switchblade from her skirt pocket, and pointed it to Gumi. Gumi gasped, and

shook mildly, then Neru faced it to Len.


	31. WSW Pg 31 Last Page

" Len is everyone's favorite. The good-looking, and well-behaved guy. If he and I

dated, I would be so much more popular, and better. " She sighed, then held Len down

with her hand. He struggled to move, then she held the knife closer.

" If I can't have him..no one else can... " She rocketed the blade down, but paused two

inches before his neck. Neru shivered, then stood up quickly, and staggered backwards.

" W-What are you doing here!? " She asked as Gumi turned around to see Miku

standing right before them.

" Neru, I'm disappointed in you. " She said with a short smile. Neru's mouth quivered

looking for words, but Miku kept speaking.

" Gumi and Len are my friends. Why would you do this? " She asked as she leaned

over to hug Gumi slightly. Neru dropped the blade, and backed up so much, she fell in

the pool with a giant splash. Neru swam to the top.

" I-I'm sorry! I thought-If I-dated Len, then I could be as..famous as you one day... "

She mumbled. " I wanted to wear my hair like yours, and-and-! " Miku hushed Neru,

then Neru covered her mouth.

" Just don't do anything like this again. If you wanted to be closer to me, then you

should've asked. " She giggled. Neru blushed in embarrassment. Miku stood up.

" I guess Len and Gumi chose to be this way. " She sighed.

" I almost won, too... " She turned to walk away. Gumi raised a brow.

" You like Len, too...? " Gumi said. Miku laughed.

" Nope! I more of " green " person. " She winked. Gumi's jaw dropped. Miku left the

pool area, then Neru dashed out the pool, and around the corner somewhere, then the

two girls followed. Len sat up.

" ...I'm sorry- " Gumi hushed him.

" It's alright. I'm alive, aren't I? " She smiled. He grinned back, then they both stood up.

She held onto his hand gently.

" ...Could you teach me how to swim sometime? " She asked. Len nodded.

" I thought you'd be scared of water after this, though..? "

" Pfft. This is nothing. I actually felt safe with you here here at least. " She shrugged.

Len leaned his head against hers.

" I told you. I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore, Gumi. "

" And I believe you... " She whispered in reply. The pool didn't have any ripples, or

waves, tides, or any moving water. This happened Within Stagant Waters.


	32. Within Ballistic Fire - 1

** ( 2 ) Of Within Stagnant Waters**

( This is Len's POV of the story, only continued from before )  
**Within Ballistic Fire**

* * *

Heat. The walls became hotter as I sidled across it-only scorching my back. The sweltering heat caused me to shiver as If I was trapped in an ice-box and not a room engulfing in fire from the outside. I remember collapsing onto the floor, still backed against the wall, desperately searching for the clean oxygen that my lungs craved, only to be filled with smoggy, dark, smoke. The door knob, once a bright, twinkling, silver, now burning intensely from flames, doused in a radiant, redish-orange color. Shaking, and rattling with high-pitched noise that could drive anyone insane. The heat caused the screws in it to loosen, and shake violently, whining an irritating sound like a dog with its tail being crushed flat.

Finally, with no real warning, the door that courageously held the flames back gave in, and the heat-wave busted free into the room. Engulfing everything in fire. I was consumed in a bloody, terrifying red, screaming. Just then, my eyes fluttered open slowly, and I awoke to Rin's ocean, blue, eyes. They looked into mine for a while, then I sat up, panting unsteadily. I brought my hand up to my face, and pulled my hair back so that the strands, and bangs were out-of-the-way. Rin fanned my face, and my eyes rolled over to hers, then my head turned with it slowly. She looked so worried, and concerned-It was saddening. Looking away, she sighed quietly, then spoke up.

" Fire. " She said. I gasped, and faced her with my eyes widened. She still looked away, and clenched her fist on the sheets of my bed.

" That's all you repeated, Len... " She leaned over to me, and put her forehead to mine gently.  
" That fire.. happened years ago, I- " Before she finished, I kicked up the sheets, and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring her. I put on another layer of clothing-a green, striped sweater. Turtle neck. When I stood up, I started to walk up, then I suddenly jolted back, being stopped on my feet. I turned over my shoulder to see my twin holding onto my hand. She shook her head back and forth slowly, causing her hair to sway untimely with the motion she displayed.

" Please, get some sleep. You haven't been to bed all weekend. " Whispered Rin quietly, as her voice shuddered as if she were about to cry any second. I yanked my hand away from her, and faced the door. I stood there for a while, then grabbed the doorknob.

" I'm fine. I can sleep later. " With that, I left out the door, leaving her alone. My head clouded with thoughts of smoke, and brightly, scorching, flames. I closed my eyes tightly as I walked down the hall thinking hard on this. Fire. I was afraid of fire.

" You couldn't sleep? " Gumi spoke with curiosity as she stabbed her fork lightly into the mountainous, whipped cream. She stabbed a little further, pushing it backward into the cake, making the dessert look plush, and the strawberry, red sauce began to seep off to the sides slowly. While staring blankly at her murdering her food, I brought my cup of orange juice over to me, and I sipped through the blue, skinny straw.

" Yeah... " I finally muttered to her still staring at her cake. She sighed, then scooped a fork-ful of the dessert, and plopped it in her mouth.  
" Well- " She took time to chew, and swallow, then faced me.  
" If you're having a bad time sleeping, then take some... " Gumi paused, then lowered her fork regretfully. We both were quiet for a little, then I cleared my throat, closed my eyes, and sat back in the long, red, seat. We were eating a snack at an ice cream parlor. Rin recommending the place, but a usual, she was busy with her afterschool programs, so we waited for her to get back. It was mid-autum, and so things were getting chilly.

I sat with my chin on the table, staring at her food with the most bored look a person could have. I seriously looked like I would rather be back at school than a place to get ice cream, sprinkles, and well, Gumi's cake. Gumi finally snapped, and stabbed her fork harshly into her food, causing my eyes to widen a bit.

" Quit looking so dull! It's kind of g-giving me the creeps! " She admitted, as her face reddened up, as I sat up. Our eyes met, and we stared at each other. I looked more surprised than submissive. Her cheeks heated up more, then her eyes looked around, and she began to look away, feeling a bit nervous I suppose. I reached over the table steadily, and she flinched, and looked down, closing her tightly. I ran my finger across her face, then she opened her eyes, seeming confused, then blinked, and faced me curiously.

I showed her the cream that was smeared on her before I wiped it off.  
" You had a little something there.. " I spoke just before putting it in my mouth. She shook her head, then blushed horribly. She was acting so embarrassed. It was making me a little concerned. Tugging her cheek a little, I narrowed my eyes with a smirk.

" What's-a-matter? Why is your face all red, Gummy-Bunny? " I said in a teasingly voice trying to get a smile out of her face by pulling on it. I gave her the nick-name " Gummy-Bunny ". Gummy for Gumi, and Bunny because she seems to like carrots a lot. I know her name is pronounced " Gummy " but y'know, I just had to! She gave in, and her lips stretched on their own, making her smile. Good. I like that smile.

It was silent for a while as the fan blades on the ceiling spun 'round, and 'round just making the place colder. I managed to cough, then Gumi stood up to pat my back. I breathed out, then thanked her. Sipping my drink through the straw, I cleared my throat, and rubbed my throat loosely closing my eyes gently. Of course, I was same old sickly Len, no different from before. Just as Rin stepped in, the chimes of the glass door rang, and the sound of an alarm went off. She flinched, thinking as if she as an intruder or something. We all looked up, a bit startled.

" W-What!? I-I didn't steal anything! " Squealed Rin, while squeezing her arms around her bags tightly. The back door behind the counter busted open, and a man backed out of it holding a pan of something burning. It was on fire, and he quickly danced around clumsily as he threw it against the floor, then a customer reached for the fire extinguisher, and blasted away at the brightly lit pastry. My heart pounded, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The flames were so wild, and roaring back at the foam that tried to rid it of existence. It fought back as if fighting for life. My eyes reflected all of this, and recorded it in my mind as if engraving it's film in my head. Breath, short, and light, as my body shook softly, only get worse by the second.

I hadn't realized, but the sprinklers on the ceiling went off, and drenched the shop in water. I shook my head, and gasped as I scrunched up with my legs close to my chest, pushing myself up against the wall desperately, and embracing myself. The fire was past settled, but not the disturbing images in my mind. Everyone left the shop except a few people, and Rin whom stood close by my seat, and stared with her eyes slightly emerged, and with a pained look. She began walking over to me, then lied a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slowly at her, coughing like mad, yet still shaking, and trying to focus on her face. Her thumb grazed my cheek gently, and she offered to help me up.

" Let's go home. Gumi's outside waiting for us. " She spoke quietly. My eyes only made out the silhouette she had. Reaching out toward her, I went to my arm around her shoulder to help myself up. My eyes ended up getting clouded, then I went limp, and stumbled on the floor. She caught me, then dragged me out the shop as I still coughed brutally. When we made it outside, I fell onto my knees on the hard, pavement, and used both hands to cover my mouth and cough even more. Gumi and Rin both patted my back, and rubbed it, asking if I was alright. When I looked over my shoulder at Rin, I immediately went back to facing the ground, and coughing more, but to my startling surprise I seemed to be hacking up at least a pint of blood. Pulling my hands away, a cup full of red liquid trickled down my hands, and I looked up at the sky. The sky, an orangey-red. Fire. At that moment, I fell unconscience. Why was I so scared of fire... ?


	33. Within Ballistic Fire - 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

My side ached, and so I rolled over on my back, and opened my eyes slowly. The ceiling. My ceiling. I sat up, and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a cup full of clean, pristine, ice-water with a pack of a medication. I sighed, and shook my head, causing my hair to sway. Rin, and her surprise medications. Speaking of hair, I felt around on the table, and put half of a hair-tie in my mouth, holding it still with my teeth, and began wrapping my hair up. After I made a ponytail, I reached for the drink, and drank half of it, then took the pills Rin left me.

It seemed to be nighttime judging from the familiar darkness our house gave off whenever it was night hours. The pool down below the window filled the room with some light, though. My eyes reflected the color, then I looked down at my phone that was on the table. Grabbing it, and viewing the messages, no doubt most of it was from Gumi. I made a half-smile, then leaned my head on one of my hands, and used the other to scroll through the messages in a lazy position.

" Are you okay? "  
" I'm really worried. "  
" I called you four times! Please pick up!  
" Len! Don't scare me! "

I couldn't help but chuckle a small one, then I sighed, and commenced typing back to her. When my hands went across the keyboard, I noticed they were still covered in dried blood. Setting the phone down, I stretched, exhaled, then got out of the bed... sofa? I was in the living room, right. Scratching my shaggy hair, I walked down the hall, then I saw that the bathroom light was on. I cleared my throat quietly, then leaned against the wall.

" Rin, are you in there? " I asked. She peeked out the bathroom with her hair down in her face. " Yeah, I'm getting ready for school. " She answered. I nodded, then began walking down the hall. Wait. School? I U-Turned back down the hall, sliding pass the restroom, but I grabbed hold to the wall, making myself come to a sudden stop, and face her.

" S-School? What are you talking about!? " I shouted, only causing myself to cough more. She stepped out the bathroom with a comb in her mouth, and slapped her hands on my cheeks.  
" Jyuu were ashleep all day, sho jyu betcher nowt go chu shkool chaday. " She spoke all muffled by the comb,

" B-But I have a test today! I have to- " She shot a finger up to my lip to hush me, and my eyes widened in shock and confusion while she snatched the comb from her mouth, only bringing a trail of slight saliva from it.

" Just take a day off, alright? Oh, and.. " She turned around, and walked back into the bathroom, humming lightly, then faced me again just at the corner of her eye.

" You might want to put some pants on, Mr. Spice. " She giggled, then slammed the door. I looked down ever so slowly, then saw that I was in my boxers. My face lit up, then I covered my face in shame, and strolled back into the living room. After that, I eventually made it to my room. I slipped on my pants while turning on the TV, hopping with one pant on my leg, and the other I attempted to pull down. I ended up falling on the bed, then I sat up, and stared at the commercials as I zipped, and buttoned my jeans. The breeze of the window was chilly, and cold. Jeez, I kept forgetting how cold things are in the morning without the comfort of a heater.

When I went to adjust the heater, I knelt, and fixed that up, but when I stood up, I saw Gumi through the window, staring back at me. I watched for a while, then waved. She hesitated to wave back, and looked around nervously. I tilted my head to the side raising a brow in confusion. She backed away from her window, then rocked back and forth oddly.

" Uhm- h-hey Len! How are you this.. morning.. ? "  
" Ah.. I'm fine.. ? " I responded quietly, then scratched my hair again.  
" What's wrong? " I finally asked. She shook her head and just said, " Nope! Nothing! " And immediately shut her window. I blinked, then shut mine as well. After a few seconds, my phone beeped. Text message? When I picked it up, I scrolled to the top from looking at Gumi's old messages. Her latest text shocked me.

" I was kind of half naked standing in the window, and I don't believe you noticed, but you shouldn't change when your window's wide open. " I dropped my phone, then let out a huge, " WHAT. " I'm sure Gumi heard it from across the way. I fell to my knees, and covered my head. Flustered. Embarrassed. AGH, STUPID WINDOW. When I lifted my head, I sighed, and climbed onto the bed with slow haste and little effort. I lied on my stomach-slumped over with my head handing off the bed barley. Minutes passed, and I heard the front door slam close. Assuming Rin maybe left the house, I sighed in relief, and closed my eyes gently.

Everything was a glowing, fiery, orange suddenly. It whooshed around, spinning madly like a hurricane that was lit on fire as if swirling with no control in the mid-night sky. My eyes flicked opened, and I panted softly, with my cerulean eyes gleaming, and shivering in unison with my body. I brought my knees to my chest, and hugged myself. Dear Lord, I cannot sleep peacefully anymore. This fear. Why did it come back uninvited mastered with a coat of incognito? It just leaped at me, and the next thing I knew, I was terrified of this element of destruction.

" Fire. " I echoed as I lifted my hand in the air while turning onto my back now, facing the ceiling fan. My fingers stretched out slowly. This was a fear I wasn't going to let go to my head. About a week later, Gumi, Rin, and I were out at Mrs. Teto's house. She was a nice lady who I personally thought was really sweet. She owned an abundance of puppies, and she took in any straw animal. Rin didn't seem to take liking to her much-mentioning she " tries to hard to be young ". I would just chuckle, and try to ignore her. I'm not sure how Gumi felt about her, or anything, really.

* * *

As we sat in Mrs. Teto's backyard, we washed the little Yorkies, as they obediently sat still and let us clean them. One of them yipped, and barked at Rin, shaking, and splashing her white shirt that was now, wet, and stuck to her body as she complained about them being such, " bad little animals. " I didn't pay attention to anything but Gumi who was petting, and rinsing a puppy, cooing, and whispering to it to be calm, and it was a stunning thing to see. She finally caught my gaze, then her face lit up.

" What's wrong? Are you alright, Len? " Immediately, Rin glanced up at Gumi, and faced me. I shook my head, then chuckled gently.

" Nothing, nothing. It's just really nice to see someone really take liking to this sort of job. " Rin took her attention off me, and blurted out yelling at the bite-sized dog pull on her shirt, having enough strength to drag her across the yard. Gumi began to stand up, and aid Rin with the troubling pup as I watched from a distance. Teto walked up behind me, and tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her to see her holding a plate of juice boxes, and homemade melonbread. I thanked her quietly, and reached to get one, but from across the yard, I flinched to Rin's voice shouting, " Wash your hands first, dummy! " Mrs. Teto giggled, and offered me to stand up.

She walked pass a girl who was knitting something. I paused, then stopped to see what the silver-haired girl was making. She was covered in bows, and long ribbon wrapped around her body, still knitting, and minding her own business. The girl had pale skin, and messy hair in a way, but she was still as cute as a button. I smiled, and knelt on my knees to her. Her red, glaring eyes faced mine. She didn't look angry, actually. Just was super focused. Her crimson eyes were actually quite gentle.

" You're really good at this sort of thing, aren't you? What's your name? I haven't seen you around here in Mrs. Teto's bakery. " I spoke politely not to scare her because she seemed sort of quiet. Teto closed the fridge, and laughed loudly, then leaned over the counter.

" Oh, her? That's Haku. Don't mind her, she's a mute. " Mrs. Teto stepped over to Haku, and leaned her cheek against the pale girl's hair-her boobs spilling over on her face a little. I stood up, and raised a brow, while scratching my head nervously.

" Uhm. A mute? What does that mean? " I asked curiously, yet patiently. Teto frowned, then reached over Haku, who was still knitting, and fixed my bangs out of my face.

" She can't speak, hon. She has no voice. " She said while pulling back, and smiling content with my hair now. My eyes widened a bit. A mute, huh. I bowed, and closed my eye with it.

" I'm sorry, Ms. Haku. I didn't mean to disturb you. " As I faced the floor, Haku suddenly began petting my head gently. I glanced up at little at her, then I saw her smile softly. Good. She can understand me, at least. With no warning, the door busted open, and all the puppies came flooding in, circling me first, then around Haku's chair. She jumped in surprise, then climbed up the chair and stood looked down at the little things bark, and play around me.

Rin and Gumi dashed in, collecting the dogs. I picked one up, then It immediately licked the heck out of my cheek. I laughed, being tickled, then pulled it away.

" Haha! I'm sorry, you must be scared of dogs, huh? " After the dogs decided to go attack Rin to the carpet, the one I was holding barked up at Haku playfully. She shivered sightly, and I looked down at the dog, then up to her. I smiled softly, chuckling a bit, then offered her to take my hand.

" Here. Don't be afraid.. " Said I who held onto the puppy tightly. Haku shook her head back, and forth disagreeing horribly. Mrs. Teto sighed, then went to go help my poor twin who was in jepordy. She was staring at Rin, and the dogs, then I waved my hand a little to get her attention back to me. Her eyebrow twitched, then sweat dripped down her head. I still smiled.

" It's alright. I won't let him hurt you. There's nothing to be scared of, silly... " She nodded, then lowered herself down on the chair, and finally sat down properly. She slowly went to pet the yorkie, and it licked her fingers. She flinched at first, then began petting it more. Her face, and eyes lit up, as they twinkled, She looked surprised, and kind of happy. I laughed suddenly, then she glanced at me.

" I-I'm sorry. You're face is priceless! I'm glad you did it though. It makes me happy... " She hesitated to nod, then the dog barked up at me, and then her, wagging his tail. I chuckled.

" I guess he's happy, too...! " She seemed to let out some air when she closed her eyes, and made a face as if she would be laughing. Gumi stared from behind me the whole time with this worried look in her eyes. She looked away, then stepped over to the other dogs, and petted them. Rin joined her, then sighed in anger.

" Ah. I hate it here. " She admitted for the seventy-second time as she bit into the melon bread, and chewed slowly. She handed Gumi the bread, and she nibbled at it. Rin stared at her for a minute, then up at me who was talking to Haku with the puppy cradled in my arms, then down to her again. She hung her head, then stood up, pulling Gumi with her to their feet.

" W-What? What are you doing, Rin? " Gumi gasped in shock when she felt herself being forced into my back. I stumbled over on Haku, and Haku pushed me up. Gumi still held on to my back, and shoulders. I faced her curiously.

" Whoa! Careful, there. " I said facing her, and grabbing her by her arms. We were face to face, and I noticed I haven't been that close to her face in a long while. She shook her head, then stepped back, away from me nervously.

" I-I have to go! Ollie is gonna be mad at me if I don't give him some space between him and Ryuto! See ya! " She ran down the kitchen, and few pass the door. Mrs. Teto ran to the door, and cuffed her hands, calling,

" Hey! Don't you want your money, and juice!? " Gumi was already a green pea in the distance. Mrs. Teto sighed, and brought her arms to her side in defeat. I looked out the window watching Gumi run, still until she was completely out of sight.

" Hey, Rin. Is it me, or has she been acting strange all month? " I asked as Rin nonchalantly folded the towels we used to dry the puppies. She made some sort of " hmph " sound, then began her way out the kitchen.

" I dunno, what's it seem like? It's so obvious, I'm beginning to think you're not being serious. " Her sentence just made my mind swirl more with questions and confusion.

" Serious about what!? " I raised my voice, and noticed this look Teto, and my sister gave to each other. Narrowing my eyes, I lifted a finger ever so slowly, and pointed to them.

" Hey, what was that... ? " They both glanced at me like they didn't know what I meant. Shrugging me off, they just began to go back to doing their own thing. I faced Haku, then she looked up at me blankly.

" Didn't you see that!? " I asked her. She just lowered her head, continuing her work on knitting a masterpiece. I sighed, and scratched my head while frowning with my eyes shut, thinking. What is going on? They can figure out Gumi better than me.


	34. Within Ballistic Fire - 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

The clouds seemed to be gathered in one area over my house the day it happened. An eerie, and odd color of gray that swirled around our neighborhood. Sooner or later, it began to leak water, and everyone outside hurried about dodging the freezing raindrops. I was helping the others pack with their things, but was distracted by the clouds that hovered above us.

" Len! You're going to drop it-! " Rin quickly leaped in front of me, and I snapped back to conscience when I flinched, and we both caught the bag at the same, startling, time. She sighed, then glanced up at me with her baby blue's gazing into mine.

" You! Front seat! Now! " Yelled the similar face we shared. I closed my eyes tightly when she shouted, then released the bag, and backed off to the front of the car. When I opened it to sit, I took one last look at the sky. There really wasn't something right. The surface of my skin just rumbled uncomfortably, and when I told Rin before we left, she just laughed, and said it's because I can sense storms. " Sensitive people have that ability. " Is what she would nag about. Even so, I could clearly see the storm coming, and that wasn't what was bothering me.

" Hey, guys! I'm going to share a hotel room with Oliver, and Ryuto. You three can share a room. " Sonika called from behind us holding Ryuto in her arms, and Oliver tagging along, by grabbing onto her shirt. Their images reflected from the car's mirror. I turned around, then was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket loudly. I pulled it out. Text message from Kaito.

" Yo! Heard you were going out-of-town to a hotel resort! Care to have us join? " My eyes blinked. " Us? " What does he mean by that? I coughed into my arm, then immediately replied as I texted while slowly setting down my bags on the seat of the car. He replied way too quick, and more buzzing blew up my phone. I sighed deeply, annoyed by this, because it always happens. " People type too fast.. " I would mutter under my breath angrily. A knock on the car door startled me, and I jumped up, and slammed my head against the hood of the car, then bent over to comfort my striken head.

" Oh! I'm sorry! " I heard Gumi apologize from the other side of the car. I raised a hand, and waved her off to let her know it was fine. Just.. It hurt real bad. When I glanced back up, I yelped to see Kaito, and surprisingly, Rinto stand before me. I blinked curiously again, then rubbed my head.

" Rinto! What are you doing here? " I asked tossing my phone on the seat, and standing up to greet him. He chuckled, then flipped his bangs out his face, and smirked. His smirks only showed how much of a delinquent he was. It was scary, too.

" I was in town, and I wanted to see a familiar face, y'know? " He patted the side of my face a bit too hard, then stood up straighter to see over the car. His eyes lit up, then he faced back down to me extremely shocked.

" Hey, hey! Is your girl Kaito mentioned to me? " He whistled, then shook his head back, and forth while chortling an unrestrained laugh, then he lied a hand on my shoulder tightly, and suddenly.

" No doubt about it! Green hair, and a nice body! I was not informed on this, man! " He laughed. I flicked his hand off, then wiped my shoulder, giving him a glare. He looked confused, then Kaito sighed, then Rinto faced him, raising his blonde brow. I cleared my throat.

" Gumi is not my " girl ", she's my friend, and neighbor. " I shoved him out-of-the-way to see Kaito.

" What's this he's telling me, Kaito? Why are _**you** _talking about my business? " I said lowly, with my eyes narrowing on him. He shook his head, then laughed nervously.

" I-I just told him you had a girl! I didn't know you two weren't dating! " Within an instant, Rinto dove in between us, and put his hands together, forming one, giant clap. Kaito and I backed up a bit, then Rinto leaned close to my face.

" Well! If she ain't taken, then I'll gladly knock 'er up! " He smiled brightly, then I grabbed his collar, forcing him even closer to me. He glared back at me, and bared his teeth.

" Yo, what's the problem, man!? "

" Gumi's still my friend, and I don't want to keep mentioning to you that you're underaged as well as her! " I spat to him. Rinto closed his eyes gently for a while, then pushed me away, and flipped his hair again. When he opened his blue eyes back up, he did that creepy smirk again.

" Alright. Bring it on. A challenge is a challenge. " He backed up, then leaned over the car, to see Gumi. She faced him, and seemed confused at first as he spoke to her, then her attention was brought to me, then back to Rinto. He was saying something that I don't remember clearly, but whatever it was it made her face light up a bright, red. She was shaking slightly, and seemed to be stuttering, too. He smiled at her, then faced me with that horrible half-smile. I gripped my fists tightly, and they shook with fury. Why was I the one getting upset? I didn't.. like her like that.. did I?

My head raced with so many unknown emotions, and so did my heart. I faced the ground, and felt heat rise all around me. Kaito still stood there.

" Uhh.. you don't look so good, Len.. " He spoke quietly. I glanced up at him peering with the most blank, yet pure, angered look in my eyes through the curtain my bangs emitted. He then faced the other way.

" On second thought, you look great! See you later! " He quickly scurried off pulling Rinto with him. Rinto waved at Gumi, and she waved back, then he faced me, and shot some weird rock band hand sign at me with his tounge sticking out like a maniac. That guy was terribly harmed in the brain by bad influence. I sighed, then sat in the car, and closed the door. Gumi got in behind me, and sat in the back seat. She was still as red at the bloodiest rose tainted with love, and jittered like she had sugar. I looked away from the hand mirror, and to the road just before Sonika buckled Ryuto up.

* * *

" This is rental car, so I'm happy that they actually trusted me with it! " Sonika laughed as she started up the vehicle happily. Yeah, she tends to screw things up, so it's for any transportation company to trust her with their stuff. She noticed me looking a bit down next to her, then elbowed me.  
" Hey, there. What's wrong, Len? You look a little grouchy.. " She said. I shook my head, saying that I was fine. Then, I ticked when I heard Gumi, and Rin's conversation.

" Who was that guy, Rin? He looked a lot like you, and Len. " Gumi asked curiously, yet nervously. I mumbled to myself the small words of " Oh my God... " No one heard, but my anger was boiling again.  
" Oh! That was Rinto. He's related to us, yeah. I forgot he said he was coming to town to visit for a while.. " She tapped her chin. I turned around, and faced Rin.

" What!? You didn't tell me? " I shouted unexpectedly for them, at least. She laughed, and pointed to me.

" Yeah, Len here never liked Rinto. " She went on about embarrassing stories and how many times Rinto would steal my underwear when we were kids. I just sat there with the auora of evil seducing me all over the ride there.

Sonika had to pull over twice because Oliver was just having a horrible week with being sick, and all. He seemed to be quiet through the entire ride, too. While Everyone waited in the car, I was busy patting his back because he had to puke. After he was done, he coughed, and I gave him some more water that he drank slowly, like he didn't want any. I sighed, then his little voice spoke up.  
" Len.. " I faced him curiously.

" I know how you feel about Gumi.. " He panted unsteadily. I faced the other direction slightly, with a tween of consideration, lost in thought. He could see the anger I was emitting, then he stood up.  
" You and Gumi are like mommy, and daddy's. I like you with her, and not Rinto. " Oliver said as he wiped his mouth clean, and I finally looked at him.

" Yeah, but.. I don't really like her. She's a good friend, but- " Ollie shot his hand up at me.  
" Not another word. I know how she feels, and you should tell her how you feel. " He made his way to the car, and slid in the back seat, then I watched him from a distance as the air blew calmly. I faced the sky, then a rain drop trickled down my cheek. The water isn't stagnant here.


	35. Within Ballistic Fire - 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

We arrived at the hotel, and unpacked our bags in our room with the luggage up against the wall.. Sonika knocked on our door, then opened it slowly. We all looked up at her from our drinks we bought down at the lobby.

" Um.. I guess you have company... ? " Rinto stepped from behind her, and waved with a hyper sense.  
" Hiya! " He chuckled. I did some really, loud spit-take and blasted out my soda onto the wall, then coughed like mad, and had Rin pat my back. Gumi tried not to face him, then he smacked his teeth together to create some sound as if someone was calling for a dog.

" Heya, Gumi. " He winked, and her cheeks flustered again as she covered her face in shame. I stood up, and pointed to him wearily.

" W-What are you doing here, Rinto!? " I shouted angrily grasping my cup tightly. He yawned, then leaned against the doorway, eyes closed, and hands behind his head.

" Just checking up on you. You were always the sickliest kin out of us. " One of his eyes slightly opened and peeked at me with ease. Gritting my teeth, I exhaled, then calmed myself down, and threw my hair back while taking a seat. Rin sat next to me, and smiled at Rinto nervously, knowing this moment was awkward.

" Well, long time, Rinto! I haven't seen you since you were.. nine, I think! " She laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and began conversing with her. His stupid laugh just made my eyebrow twitch a little. And to top off all the annoying atmosphere he brought, he actually dared to throw an arm around Gumi's shoulder! I squeezed my can of soda so tight, that is busted, and poured the orange, bubbly, drink down my arm while I stared down at my socks blankly. Rin poked my arm, then whispered in my ear.

" Len.. your drink... " She mentioned. I blinked, and glanced over at it. When Rinto noticed, he busted out laughing so loud, and just getting a kick out of my anger. When I stood up, it was quiet as he looked up at me with his dangerous, smirk. Under his breath, he whispered, " **_You mad, bro..?_** " Finally, I stormed off, and closed the door tightly, then leaned against it with my back. I brought my hands up to my cheeks, and slid down to the floor with this frown on my face. Why did he piss me off so much? Did he really come just to annoy me? Or was it really because Kaito talked to him about Gumi? I sighed deeply, then the elevator down the hall beeped. I glanced up calmly to see it was Kaito looking around with a confused, dopey, look. He then faced me, and walked over to me with a smile of relief.

* * *

" I finally found you! C'mon, Rinto! Our hotel room is- wait, you're Rin, aren't you? " He stopped himself. I stared up at him with a blank look. He laughed nervously, then bowed, apologizing to me.  
" Sorry, sorry! Len! But seriously, have you seen Rinto around? We wanted to hit the ping-pong court after the shower. " I sighed, then looked down.

" He's in there with everyone else. " I spoke softly. Kaito kicked my foot a bit, then knelt, and petted my hair softly like a big brother would.

" Cool it down, Len. It's like you're on fire! As long as you're not eased up around him, he'll find more ways to annoy you. " Kaito said to me as I pushed his hand away. He sighed, then opened the door, and Rinto flew out the room. Kaito and I glanced at each other before looking back at him.

" C'mon, Kaito! Let's go! " He seemed to storm towards the elevator, and click the button countless times, almost breaking the poor thing. Kaito waved at me, and followed Rinto, then I stood up, and knocked on the door, and opened it slowly.

" Oh, Len. We thought you left. " Rin mumbled as she held Gumi close to her chest, petting her soft, forest, hair. I narrowed my eyes and shut the door behind me, keeping an eye on them.

" What happened? " I asked as Gumi looked up at me, with her face just red again. I think my temper meter broke or something, but, I just decided to keep it cool, and speak lowly.

" So, Gumi. " Her face perked up.  
" You seem to like my brother a lot, huh. He's just your type, I suppose... real charmer, that one.. " I said as I knelt to unpack my things nonchalantly. She faced Rin, then Rin stood up, and began walking out the door.

" I'll be at the bathing room, then. You two obviously need to chat. " She shut the door, then I brought my attention to Gumi, who was fiddling with her thumbs nervously.  
" I-I don't like him! He just.. " She looked over her shoulder with a slight smile.  
" He just reminds me of **you.** " At that moment, my mind ticked.

" What-? " I stood up, and walked up on her, cornering her into the bed's rails.  
" Did you honestly just say that? Are you blind, or just an idiot? " I raised my voice, and kept my eyes locked on hers like a wild animal ready to slaughter. Again, her face just kept turning even more red. It actually... annoyed me unlike before when I thought it was cute. Something inside me raged like a fire. My body heated up, literally, and my eyes flickered with bloody anger.

" You'd like anyone with a face like mine, right!? Or is it you have a thing for blondes? Blue eyes? Tell me, what is about him that you like that I couldn't possibly have! "

Without warning, she brought her hand up to my face, and smacked me. I kept my head turned, then faced her slowly. She had a glare, alright, yet her eyes twinkled with tears, and the emerald color radiated like never before. I sat up, then crawled to the other side of the bed, and rubbed my cheek softly with a little glare of my own. She faced the opposite way, and embraced herself, sniffling a little.

" I'm sorry. " I spoke up, then stood to my feet, and began grabbing my bath things like shampoo, towels, whatever. She wiped her face with her arm, and did the same. I left the room, then walked down the hall. Stupid. I'm so stupid. I should have never accused Gumi for such a thing. Rinto's always good at getting girls to like him with his dumb smirk, his retarded laugh, and lame rock-star fashion, and I get people's attention by being a geek, and smart at school things. It bugs me so much.

* * *

The showers were full of older men it seems. In their 40's or late 20's. Then, in the middle, center section, there were a group of guys around my age, and Rinto, and Kaito seemed to be there. When I sat down, I knelt to pick up a sponge, then someone crashed down their foot onto my hand. It certainly startled me, but it didn't hurt. I glanced up with my hair curling down, and attaching on my face from the shower pouring. Rinto's head blocked the light on the ceiling, creating a towering shadow over me.

" Oh look, so you came. " He smiled with his hands on hips, and his eyes narrowed. Kaito wore a shower cap, and turned to face us. He blinked in confusion, then pointed at Rinto and I.

" H-Holy twins! I-I can't tell you two apart at all while naked! Even your Johnson's are the same size! " Quickly I snatched the sponge from Rinto, and faced the other direction in embarrassment, then madly began scrubbing my arm. As I pouted in the corner, Rinto sat back to back with me. He wasn't really washing up, I don't think, but he was chatting with Kaito alot.

" ..and so that's why Len is a dork, see? " He finished some dumb story that attracted people's attention. A guy about Kaito's age leaned closer to Rinto.

" So, tell us how you're going to do it! " He whispered a more people gathered around, putting body heat, and steam clouding the area. Rinto waved them off, and turned his head.

" Nah, my twin here would be pissed. We don't want his weak ass to pop his little pee pee sack, right? " His voice got closer to my ear, and he breathed down my neck softly.

" Right.. ? " He echoed. I stood up, then stomped over to the other side of the showers. I wasn't as angry anymore, just him screwing with me made me upset. He started with his story.

" So, I'm thinking of a way to sneak some liquor in the hotel tonight! We gonna get some girls in our room, too! " He chuckled as the guys " awe " ing became louder. I stared at the wall with a blank, yet angry glare listening in on his dumb plan. Getting girls drunk?

" Hah.. " I blew off his idea, and closed my eyes, and leaned forward to let the warm water splash onto my head, and rinse the bubble soap down the drain.

" How are you going to get them to drink it? " Some guy asked curiously, yet full of excitement. Rinto chortled again, and it bounced off the walls with little relay time.

" They've already have. "  
" Oooh! " The men howled in interest.  
" Let's just say, I spiked all the drinks in the vending machine, and in the punch bowl in the tennis court. I mean, it's only natural to get a nice, cool drink after a hot shower, am I right? "

" Right! " Everyone agreed and began speaking of plans that were malicious, and just disrespectful to any woman. They were excited, and content with Rinto being their leader, but I wasn't. I didn't like the idea that he came to spoil the minds of my friends, family, and even acquaintances. Shaking my head in complete shame, I stood up, then surprisingly staggered toward the wall.

" What the... ? " I muttered in confusion, yet voice weary. Rinto stepped behind me, and threw his arms around my shoulders.

" What's the matter, Len? Can't walk too well? " He asked sinisterly with his hand balled in a loose fist. He opened it, and showed me two, small pills. My eyes narrowed on them, then it hit me like a metal bat.

" M-My medication! How did you-!? " I paused, then remembered him dashing out of the room like a lightening bolt, and Gumi acting all nervous. No way. Gumi gave him my medicine? His hand turned over horizontally, only making himself drop the pills, and flow down into the drain slowly. I watched in grief, and complete helplessness. He pushed me against the wall, then I fell to my knees, and glanced over my shoulder with one hand on the wall shaking softly.

" I'm going to go meet up with my " princess. " I always had a thing for green haired girls, y'know. Too bad Miku's a lesbian... " He laughed loudly as the teen boys began walking out of the showers, leaving me in the corner of the room weak, and unable to stand. Unable to save someone dear to me. Oh, Gumi. Gumi. _**Gumi.**_ That friend who I thought of, at least. Gave _**my**_ medication to a total stranger..! She probably never liked me in the first place. She probably **_wants_** Rinto to have his way with her. No.  
" Don't think negatively.. " I whispered softly. I have to save everyone. This is bad.


	36. Within Ballistic Fire - 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

Oliver sat in the hotel room, on his bed with Ryuto beside him. Oliver had his mouth covered with one hand as the younger boy fanned him gently. When the door opened, Ryuto paused, and when Oliver noticed, he glanced up as well. Sonika, and surprisingly, Ms. Luka had her arm around Sonika's shoulder, holding her up. Luka giggled uncontrollably, yet had a wobbly smile, and worried look on her eyebrows emitted. Sonika was cursing every word in the Bad Word book, and wiggled around aimlessly toward the bed.

" Fuck all this shit.. " Sonika growled as she collapsed onto the bed across from the kids. Oliver shielded Ryuto's ears tiredly with a look of shame, and anger in his eyes.

" Sonika, don't talk about things like that infront of Ryu, and I! "The small blonde barked sharply. He actually seemed quite pissed. Sonika lifted her head with the most furious look a face could make.

" Hey, fuck you, you little shit. Why don't you... g-go.. " Suddenly she slammed her hands onto her mouth, but didn't catch the extra liquor and puke erupting from outside her mouth, and into the air like a wild geyser. Oliver's eyes widened, and Luka just bursted out laughing, holding her stomach, and falling over, hanging onto the doorknob, and giggling even more. Little Ryuto and Oliver stood up, and shut the door behind them. Oliver used the cardkey to lock the door, and just knew that the two, drunk, women would be too dumb to even unlock the door. After he swished it through, he took Ryuto's hand, and dashed down the hall to the elevator.

While waiting, he covered his mouth again, and stared in place with a bland, yet strained look. A man, and woman exited the elevator laughing, and flirting things Ollie and Ryu didn't understand yet, but as they left down the hall, Oliver stared at them intensely. He then glanced up at a sign above the elevator door that read, " No alcohol in rooms " Taking this fact into thought, he knew those two that passed him were drunk as heck, and so was Sonika, and Ms. Luka. His eyes narrowed, then he turned to Ryuto, and dropped the cardkey in the small boy's hands. Ryuto glanced up curiously.

" I know it's scary, but take this, and go down the hall four more doors than the one we came out of. That's Len, Rin's, and Gumi's bedroom. Stay there, and don't come back until I get there, alright? " He said as Ryuto shook his head in agreement. Ollie gave him a light push, and off ran Ryuto towards the room. Oliver entered the elevator, and leaned against the silver rail tiredly.

" There is something wrong again, isn't it? " He asked himself as he closed his eyes softly, and faced the ceiling.

" Dear, God. Give me the strength... " He whispered quietly, then the beep of the elevator door sounded, and it opened within seconds.

* * *

Gumi sat fanning herself in her snow-white, cleaned robe, along with Rin, and a few other girls they met in the shower room. She kneeled over, then glanced up at other women and men gathering around a punch bowl, and table set up of small snacks, and cups filled with iced, cool, drinks.

" You guys want anything to drink? I'm sure it's a free edition to the hotel reservations. " Rin asked as she stood up, still fanning herself with a free hand as the other lie on her hip. Everyone nodded, and she went to pick up the cups, and walk them back over. Gumi held the cup to her face, and stared into her reflection. It wobbled, and showed her saddened face with her eyebrows slowly drawn together. Rin elbowed her to get Gumi's attention.

" Don't worry about Len. It seems weird for him to be hot-headed around anyone, but he actually just cares for you a lot. As much as I hate to admit it... " Her voice trailed off slowly. Gumi nodded, and sipped at the red, cold, juice. It relieved her on how cold it tasted, cooling her body down immediately, but as she drank, her tounge caught the alcohol. To the teen girls, they have never drank it before. It was just a new taste, _**and**_new experience.

* * *

Around the corner, " I " crashed into Oliver's back from running too fast. Oliver staggered back, then glanced at me. " I " apologized, and patted his shoulder roughly. Oliver looked up at me, about to ask a question I suppose, but he suddenly paused. I raised a brow with a slight smile on my face, then I let out a strained sort of chuckle, and stepped pass him. He caught " my " hand, and jerked me back clumsily while facing down.

" Len... you're not Len- " He brought his face up to stare me dead in the eye.  
" Rinto, get back in your own clothes, and I know it was you that did this to everyone.. " He muttered under his breath. Rinto sighed in guilt, yet with his smirk.  
" You seem to be the smart one, Brit-Boy. " He smacked Ollie's hand away, and flipped his wet, and wavy hair that was soaked from earlier.

" But I have plans, and you keep your mouth shut, or you'll regret it. " He threw a " peace " sign up, then stepped pass Oliver, bumping into him again, and walked down into the lobby, perhaps heading towards the tennis court. Oliver glared over his shoulder at the shadow of myself, then his eyes widened.

" If that was Rinto, and he has Len's clothes, then Len is... " He cut himself off before dashing down the hall, and looking for the shower rooms. The hotel was huge. A hotel resort, if you may. He found the shower room area, but there were four of each for men, and women. Oliver began running into every one, and peering around for a familiar blonde, calling my name over the sound of the roaring, splattering water. He ran pass an " occupied " shower room, and ignored it for a while as he checked the others thoroughly. No sign of his coach.

Oliver wasn't the type of kid to give up. He stood in front of the " occupied " shower room. The sign meant it was reserved for whoever bought time on this particular room, so he figured at first, maybe some people did actually buy a spot? But knowing there wasn't time left, he took a deep breath, and walked toward the door. A janitor glanced up from moping the floor, and pulled his headphones off.

" Hey, kid! If it's occupied, then no one can go in yet. " He shouted across the hall, bringing Oliie to a halt. Oliver's hand shook slightly, then he suddenly fell to his knees, and covered his mouth. The janitor gasped, then dropped the mop, and trotted over to Oliver as his keys jingled.

" What's wrong, kid? Hey, speak to me! " He asked hovering over the small body. Oliver reached his hand up, then touched the man's cheek gently.

" I... I don't feel good. I need... " His voice trailed off as he breathed unevenly, only making the janitor even more worried.

" I-I'll go to the counter and ask for the medics to come get you! Stay here! " He stood up, and his paint, covered shoes squeaked down the hall to the lobby. Oliver narrowed his eyes calmly, and held his hand up to reveal a set of keys that twinkled in the ceiling light above. He stood up, then brushed his shoulder off, and used a keycard to swipe through the " occupied " door, and it opened up on cue.

* * *

As they sat on the bench outside the tennis court alone, Rin, Gumi, and " I " laughed, and grinned at the dumbest conversations. Rin fell to the floor, and giggled until she cried herself eventually to sleep as " I " perched my feet on her sides as a foot rest. Gumi leaned over on my chest, and sighed happily.

" Haha, Len, you're so funny.. " She nuzzled her cheek into my chest, and had her soft, small hand sit on top of mine. I stared at her with a blank look as she closed her eyes, still leaning against me. Swallowing hard, I cleared my throat afterwards, and stood up as she glanced up weakly.

" Let's go back to the room, no one's there now. " I suggested as she nodded, and leaped clumsily over Rin's unconscience body, and stumbled into my arms again. She clinged to my shirt, and walked with me to the elevator. I held the elevator door for Kaito to hurry inside, and he circled Gumi who was half awake, I think.

" Is she actually drunk already? " Kaito asked curiously, yet with interest beaming.  
" Of course she is. Chicks can't hold liquor, stupid. " He snapped, actually seeming a little angry. Kaito caught on to Rinto's anger, then scratched his hair.

" What's the matter? "  
" It's that Brit-Boy. He's smarter than I thought, being no bigger than a piece a shit, and being able to tell me from my brother so easily... " He growled quietly. Kaito shrugged, not caring how serious that was. For years, we were never told apart at all. Rinto was actually the quiet one when he were younger, not saying much, but acting so evil to others. It wasn't until that " incident " when he began speaking out more.

Rinto, and Kaito hurried down the hall, and he dug into Gumi's pocket to retrieve the cardkey, and unlock the door. To their surprise, Ryuto was lying on the bed, nibbling on a cookie, and watching TV. Kaito immediately picked him up, gave him another treat, then closed the door. He just stood there dumbfounded, and still eating the treat slowly.

* * *

I was burning up. My body has never endured so much heat at once. I thought I was melted down the drains by now. My vision blurry, and tipsy, I faced the ceiling, eyes barely open, and my brain unable to send correct signals to my muscles to move. At the corner of my eye, I saw someone move in, waving their arms around, and coming closer. I was swept off the floor, and hauled up to stand. With a few minutes of walking rather slowly to the exit, I closed my eyes, and whispered, " Thank you, Ollie. " Oliver smiled, and opened the door to the changing room, then stood on the seats to get to the top drawer for used, yet cleaned robes for me to wear-considering I was still in the nude.

He tossed a bottle of water to me which was freezing cold, but my nerves didn't pick it up until minutes later. I opened the bottle, and drank it straight down, then knelt over, and coughed harshly. He patted my back, then looked around frantically for a fan, and began fanning at me. I thanked him over, and over for the past few minutes, then he shook his head.

" It's nothing. I'm glad you're safe now... " He mumbled. I glanced at him, up to date with my senses now. He twirled with his thumbs, then looked over at me.

" I don't know what he's planning, but we have to go help Gumi. Rinto was heading toward the tennis court about 20 minutes ago, and he had a malicious aura, and judging from that smirk he gives, God knows what he was thinking.. " Ollie told me seeming more serious than ever. I nodded, then stood up.

" Can you walk..? " He asked sort of startled, and stood up with me to cling to my arm.

" I'm fine. But Gumi won't be. And when I find him... " I flipped my hair out of my face, and it curtained one of my eyes. They glowed with pure rage, and a fire like never sparked inside me.

" .. he won't be feeling too good either. " I made my way out of the room, and down the hall quickly, speed walking. Oliver followed behind, but hesitated at first. When we passed the tennis court, Oliver and I noticed Rin asleep on the floor. She wasn't alone, of course. Some other guys, in their 30's were eyeballing my sister! I walked over there, and glared at them They felt my stare of death through the back of their heads, and slowly faced me, afraid.

" What do you think you're doing... ? " I spoke softly. Dangerous. A wild, storm danced around me that only they could see, but I could feel grazing my body. They shook their heads, then took off within seconds, tripping, and stumbling. Oliver knelt, and rubbed Rin's hair softly. She was defidently drunk, alright. I pulled my hair back, and tied my hair up with the band that was in her hair.

" Ollie, stay here with her, alright? Don't let anyone touch my sister! " I called as I made my way to the elevator, and Oliver nodded, and petted Rin's shoulder softly watching me as I left them there.

* * *

On the elevator, I leaned against the railing. My body was still weak, and frail-even than before. I stood quietly as the elevator's numbers counted up, and up, to the destined floor, I wanted. Once I stepped off, I didn't care how tired I felt, or what pain shot through my veins, and body. The only thing on my mind was Gumi. Gumi. Be alright, Gumi. Please don't let me be too late...! It echoed in my head as much as my ears rang with water still splashing around in my head.  
I paused to see Ryuto sitting in front of the room door. He faced me, and began crying as he ran into my arms.

" L-Len-! " He sobbed as I wobbled the door knob.

" Where's the cardkey, Ryuto!? " I asked impatiently, not wanting to deal with a crying child right now. He whimpered, and pulled it out of his pocket, then gave it to me slowly. I thanked him, then my heart sank. My body tingled with this fear, yet my stomach filled with cold air, and this weird feeling as if I was on the tall drop of a roller coaster. Was I scared? Who cares, I had to do this.

" Gumi-! " I shouted busting the door open. To my heart stopping surprise, my mind did not cooperate with what my eyes were displaying properly. My temper, had finally blew off the chart, and into oblivion.


	37. Within Ballistic Fire - 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

" L-Len..! " Kaito shouted in confusion as he held Gumi's arms down, and glanced up from having his lips all over her neck. Rinto barely had his fingers in the slips of her panties, already having her robe off, and to the side. Her bra was loose, and half fallen off, and she was actually no longer conscience. I staggered backward, and leaned on the edge of the doorway, staring blankly at this scene, here.

Rinto pulled away, and glanced over at Kaito as he fumbled to pull his-my pants back on.

" Kaito! Idiot, I said to lock the door! " He shouted in fury.

" I did! He could've had a card- "

" Get out. " They paused to look over at me.

" What did you say? " Rinto asked, snapping at me. I looked up at him, and I had no restraint in my eyes at all. My eyes were literally a boiling, bright blue, streaming with tears.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! " Shouting at him I pointed down the hall forcefully, waiting for them to take my command. Kaito stood up, and held his hands up, backing out to the corner of the room, trying to inch pass me. Rinto stared with an evil glare, so did I. We shared the same exact expression. A reflection of one another.

" Get off of her, Rinto. "

" Make me. " He said as he slid up on her more, and leaned down on her, with a smirk. The screws in my head were loose, and falling out uncontrollably. I ran over to him, and tackled him into the wall, and off of Gumi. He yelped, and grabbed my hands, because they were around his neck. I tightened my grip around him, and he coughed, and bared his teeth at me. Finally, he kicked my stomach, and slammed me into the bed, then leaned down, and swung a fist to my cheek, near my eye. I blacked out for a split second, then shook my head, and meant to punch him, but ended up missing that, but in a reward, I scratched his eye deeply. He screeched, and fell over, holding his hands to his face, and curling into a ball, cussing at the blooming pain.

I panted slowly, then crawled over to him, but he jumped up, and stomped on my back, causing me to hit the carpet hard. I groaned as he stomped on me more, and more, then he dug in his pocket, and flicked on a lighter of all things. My eyes caught a glimpse of his weapon, then immediately, I screamed loudly, piercing my own ears, and focusing on the orange light. Fire. Anything but fire...!

" Yeah, you think I don't remember, asshole!? " He lowered the fire down on my neck, and I felt it warm me up again. I still screamed, only harming my throat from doing so, and making sure not to move too much to burn myself. My body shook, and he felt it vibrate on his leg. It only made him laugh even more strained, and scratchy than before.

" You better stay down there, and be a good look-alike as you can watch " yourself " deflower your girlfriend! " He smiled, showing his teeth in a rows, then when he backed into the bed, he accidentally tripped, and when he fell, and slid to the floor, his arm with the lighter flew down on Gumi's face. She woke up in an instant, and was completely confused. She mumbled small things, like, " Whaa- what? I am... ? " Then brought her knees to her chest, and her eyes twitched. Her cheek bled alot, and trickled down her face, and the skin wrinkled a bit, and turned a large, pink color. She closed her one eye that was almost scorched, and began whining, and whimpering. She was still very drunk, but him burning her made me even more angry.

The adrenaline that pulsated in my body was unbelievable, and so was my actions. I stood up, wobbly, then grabbed Rinto's hair, and he growled as I began punching him in his face repeatedly-each time harder, and harder. He eventually bled from his nose, and forehead, then grabbed my hand, and shoved my whole body into Gumi's, then took off down the hall with Kaito. My temper began to ease.

There was some blood stains smeared on the walls, and the carpet. The cover was blotted in little, red specs, and tears from Gumi, and I. Ryuto stood beyond the door, and probably saw everything, but I wasn't worried about that. I faced the covers crying, and dripping with tears, and some blood. Gumi crawled over to me, and petted my hand.

" Len.. " She said as if she choked my name out. I faced her, just to see half of her face burned. The scar rised across her nose, and directly under her eye. Burned with _fire_. I yelped, and looked away, then almost fell off the bed. She backed up, reflecting my fear as she covered her face sobbing. I breathed out, then tried controlling my crying. Whatever happened, it was the result of the start of a ballistic fire...

* * *

We kept quiet. Although people found out that there was alcohol in the drinks, Gumi, Oliver, Ryuto and I kept out mouths closed. Kaito and Rinto weren't seen that night, or the next morning. When I woke up, I was across the bed from Gumi, asleep facing the wall. I think she woke up in the middle of the night to join Rin in her bed. When I sat up, I looked down at the sheets, and saw that she was beside me at one point that night. It made me smile, yet there was still so many emotions, and different pains, and everything swarming my body and mind, and I had not known exactly how to act.

We stayed at the hotel resort until afternoon, and packed up, and eventually left. Sonika was doing better, an so was Rin, and Gumi. On the ride home, the trip was silent. Oliver was getting better, but he seemed to be thinking hard on something or hours. Gumi faced the window, and was staring at her scar across her face Rinto marked on her. She lightly touched it, and flinched each time it would hurt. Without looking, I spoke up.

" Don't touch it. Just let it heal. " Sonika looked in the rear mirror at Gumi, only noticing the scar that time. She pulled over suddenly, and all of us flew forward, then was jolted back when the car came to a stop.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa-! " She scurried out of the front seat, and over to Gumi's side, then lied her hands on Gumi's shoulders.

" Dear lord what the hell? " She muttered gazing deeply at her marred face. Gumi explained to her as not being careful and burning herself by being to close to the japanese grill. Those places were always crazy. She believed her, then applied some type of vaccine to her scar, and we all had the cringing pleasure to hear Gumi yelp in pain, then whimper afterwards.

* * *

Days passed since Rin, Gumi and I actually hung out. Rin and I at home tried not to bring up " what's his face ", and whatever happened at the hotel resort. It wasn't unti dinner that made me snap to reality again.

" The grill at the hotel didn't burn her face, right? " Rin asked as she inserted a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. I gasped quietly, and glanced up at her with my eyes wide open at first, then I narrowed them, and gathered some cereal in my spoon.

" No, it didn't.. " My voice was quiet, and raspy. Rin continued eating, and just as I brought more cereal up to my mouth, I suddenly coughed, and dropped it back into bowl. Standing up, I went over to the sink, and filled a glass with water, and drank it down, facing the ceiling afterwards.

" The burn, the scar, the liquor... It was all his doing. " I admitted. Rin nodded, as if she knew I was going to say that. I wasn't surprised. Rin can read me like a book with giant letters across the page. She stood up, and took out dishes to the sink, then began washing them.

" Say.. " She began, sounding happy all of a sudden.

" Let's go to the zoo later. "

" But you hate animals... "

" But I know you and Gumi like animals! Come on, please? " My mind processed for a minute.

" We're taking Gumi? " I asked curiously, not facing her. She noticed my hands shaking, and she nodded.

" Yeah, we haven't been hanging out in a while.. " She told me as I turned away from her and began walking away into the living room. She ran to the kitchen's door way.

" What's wrong? Do you not like Gumi!? " Her words were sharp, and pierced my mind.

" I-I just think, maybe we should go next week or something.. " I suggested nervously as I ran upstairs to my room, and slammed the door. Rin dropped her hands to her sides, then sighed deeply.


End file.
